Married? No!
by Miinami
Summary: Nikah muda. Jadi istri seorang pria tampan, mapan semampai, memang jadi idaman. Tapi lain hal dengan Sakura, sudah jadi mantan sekretaris pribadi, sekarang jadi istri pria tampan, sayangnya nafsuan mesum gila. Kurang greget apa coba hidupnya?/"...selamat datang dan ucapkan halo pada kehidupan barumu. Haruno Sakura, si dada rata berjidat lebar."/Warning inside, RnR?
1. Chapter 1: What! Married!

Sakura tertawa garing, ia menatap pria tampan dengan rambut model—ew apa itu? Apa potongan rambut pria itu terinspirasi dari bentuk seksinya bokong ayam? Oke Sakura akui dia tampan, sangat malah. Hanya saja...

"Ayah, kita harus bicar—"

Suara dering ponsel dari saku celana memotong ucapan putri semata wayangnya. Kizashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi kode bahwa ia harus mendahulukan ponselnya. Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangguk, membiarkan sang ayah seksi menggodanya—menurut Mebuki—pergi mencari tempat cukup sunyi dari keramaian restoran. Meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan pria menyebalkan, dingin dan panas bagai dispenser, aneh, duduk angkuh didepannya, lengkap dengan seringai tampan yang minta ditonjok.

Sabar Sakura, sabar.

Jidatmu memang sudah lebar.

"Jadi..." suara baritone khas didepannya membuyarkan khayalan Sakura untuk menyiksa pria didepannya percis seperti adegan ibu tiri pada anaknya yang sering Sakura tonton. Emeraldnya mendelik, ia mencoba tersenyum formal meski sudut bibirnya tak kuasa bergetar. Oh malang nian nasibmu Sakura. "...hai, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mantan sekretaris pribadi—atau harus kupanggil, calon istriku?"

...Kenapa ayahnya harus berurusan dengan dia sih? Dan kenapa harus dia yang menjadi calon suaminya?!

Uchiha Sasuke, mantan bos brengsek atasan dikantornya. Direktur utama di perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak dalam bidang Teknologi.

Sialnya,

Sakura tahu bahwa bosnya ini memiliki tingkah laku absurd diluar kelakuan manusia normal pada umumnya. Seperti,

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Kizashi ternyata adalah ayahmu. Wow, selamat datang dan ucapkan halo pada kehidupan barumu. Haruno Sakura, si dada rata berjidat lebar."

"Ya Tuhan..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Merried? No!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miinami**

 **[ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, Typo, OOC tingkat akut, Mainstream, M untuk beberapa adegan menjurus dan tema, Kata tidak baku, Eyd jelas diragukan, Fic ringan jangan berharap banyak karena Author tukang PHP, dan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ!**

 **AND GET OUT, WITHOUT DRAMA. OKAY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **[ Nikah muda. Jadi istri seorang pria tampan, mapan semampai, memang jadi idaman. Tapi lain hal dengan Sakura, sudah jadi mantan sekretaris pribadi, sekarang jadi istrinya pria tampan sayangnya nafsuan mesum gila. Kurang greget apa coba hidupnya? ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dokumen ini salah, lihat banyak kata yang salah! Kau ini bodoh atau idiot? Pakai mata makanya saat bekerja! Jangan pakai jidat! Untung aku sabar dalam menanggapi bawahan, karena jika tidak—"

Sakura menunduk dalam, seperti meratapi kesalahan tapi tidak juga. Ia menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya seolah mengikuti celotehan panjang atasannya—entah pidato, ceramah, atau apa. Yang pasti ia sudah sangat biasa mendengar suara baritone itu mengoceh secepat kilat saat mengomelinya, bagai seorang ibu yang memarahi anak perawannya karena pulang terlalu larut malam.

Haha,

Sedih sekali rasanya punya atasan begini banget. Masih mending jika cerewet itu perempuan, ini lelaki. Idih. Ganteng sih iya, tapi kalau gini kelakuannya, Sakura mending memperpanjang masa jomblonya deh. Serius.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursi kebanggannya lelah, tentu saja lelah hati, lelah pikiran, juga lelah menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada sang Sekretaris—uhuk—cantiknya. "Kau paham?!"

Satu helaan nafas terdengar, Sakura mendongak dengan mata terpejam. "Ya, Uchiha- _sama_."

"Jangan diulangi."

"Siap."

"Jangan membantah ucapanku."

"Tidak akan."

"Jangan meledek kata-kataku lagi."

"Ya."

"Dan jangan menggerutu lagi setelah keluar dari ruanganku."

"Tentu saj—"

Raut wajah Sasuke menggelap, Sakura gelagapan.

Buset, bosnya tau dari mana dia suka ngomel-ngomel?

Uchiha memang luar biasa, sangat fenomenal. Jangan bilang Uchiha adalah turunan iblis yang isinya lelaki ikemen, jago dalam hal dukun-mendukun. Sekali lagi, luar biasa.

"Cepat keluar dari sini, dan cetak ulang dokumen tadi atau gajimu ku potong lima puluh persen."

Kata-kata sakral yang jika sudah Uchiha Sasuke ucapkan maka mau tak mau Haruno Sakura harus cepat bertindak. Sudah gajinya tidak naik-naik, harus kerja ekstra tiap detik, udah sedikit dipotong pula, mana gede banget lima puluh persen. Mampus.

"H-Ha'i!"

Cari uang gini banget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha- _sama_ , jadwal anda besok adalah rapat pada pukul delapan pagi, lalu bertemu klien Kiri Production pada pukul setengah dua belas, kemudian—"

"Oh sial, bisakah kau menghapus salah satu kegiatan dari agenda membosankan itu?"

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, keningnya membentuk tiga buah perempatan kecil yang berkedut. "Tidak bisa Uchiha- _sama_ , ini semua adalah—"

"Besok aku sakit. Katakan pada Itachi aku tidak akan masuk besok."

Ini anak ayam tingkahnya emang tiada duanya. Memang sakit bisa direncanain?! Canggih bener tuh sakit, kenapa ga sekalian situ bilang 'besok aku mati, bilang sama Itachi untuk urusi sesi pemakaman.' kan lebih indah! Inner Sakura teriak memakai pengeras suara.

Ambil nafas, keluarkan. Oke Haruno, buktikan padanya bahwa kau bisa!

"Uchiha- _sama_."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya yang semula menatap layar ponselnya, sekarang beralih pada gadis merah muda yang berdiri didepan mejanya dengan aura gelap juga mencekam. Seketika Sasuke bergidik.

"Dengar! Aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi kau—Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya yang teracung didepan hidung—jangan berpikir bahwa karena kau adalah seorang Direktur utama disini, kau bisa seenak rambut ayammu berkata apapun dengan mudah?! Cukup sudah! Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan juga luar biasa menyebalkan! Aku keluar! Terimakasih atas kebaikkanmu mau menerimaku bekerja delapan bulan yang lalu, surat pengunduran diri akan aku buat dan kuberikan padamu se-ce-pat-nya!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Selamat tinggal Uchiha- _sama_!"

Sasuke shock, Sasuke terperangah juga terpesona. Sakura berteriak padanya dan juga terang-terangan berkata—mengejek—gaya rambutnya, oh wow! Baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar ada seseorang yang berani berkata padanya dengan sedemikian frontal tanpa sensor juga tanpa jeda. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Berani juga.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengerjap imut, antara percaya atau tidak percaya atas pengakuan besar-besaran sang Ayah disampingnya.

"Ayah, katakan kau berbohong."

"I-itu benar. Maafkan ayah Sakura, ayah—"

"OH GOD! APAKAH INI SEBUAH TAKDIR YANG KAMI- _SAMA_ BERIKAN?! KENAPA AKU HARUS TERIKAT LAGI DENGAN BOS SINTING ITU?! AYAH! KAU TEGA!"

"Dengar Sakura, ini kecelakaan!"

"Apanya yang kecelakaan?! Ayah menabrak mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan hingga bagian belakangnya bonyok tak berbentuk, bahkan ayah sadar tidak mabuk! Dan mobil itu adalah mobil mewah limited edition Koenigsegg CCXR Tervita yang ternyata adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura memukul-mukul dashboard mobil Kizashi penuh kekesalan. "DOSA APA AKU KAMI- _SAMA_! SAMPAI AKU YANG HARUS MENJADI BIAYA GANTI RUGI MOBIL ITU!"

"Sa-Sakura." Kizashi mengelus punggung anak semata wayangnya takut, bagaimanapun ia khawatir jika mobilnya yang sudah hancur dibagian depan ikut hancur dibagian dalam karena ulah Sakura. Jangan salah, tenaga Sakura itu sama seperti tenaga Mebuki saat marah. Sama-sama bikin urat nadi hampir mau putus, salah apa Kizashi punya anak berkekuatan Sumo seperti Sakura? Bisa habis mobilnya. "kau hanya perlu menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke 'kan? Lagian dia itu ganteng lho, kaya lagi. Bisa hidup sejahtera kamu sama dia. Iya kan? Jangan menjomblo terus-menerus nak, ayolah. Uchiha Sasuke hanya ingin kau sebagai bayarannya. Ayah sesak nafas saat mendengar total jumlah harga untuk membawa mobil mewah itu kebengkel, bisa bengek dijalan. Kau mau kehilangan ayah seksimu ini Sakura?"

Sakura ngos-ngosan, lubang hidungnya kembang-kempis nahan napsu bira—amarah. Kasihan juga liat ayahnya yang menderita, insting seorang anak seketika keluar. Meskipun Sakura kadang berbuat durhaka pada kedua orang tua, tapi tetap saja ia tidak tega. Ah nistanya dunia.

"Baiklah..." wajah Kizashi berbinar senang. "...aku akan menikah dengannya, sebagai biaya ganti rugi mobil mahal yang berharga senilai empat koma delapan milyar dollar Amerika, bahkan aku malas menghitung berapa harga mobil itu dalam mata uang yen Jepang. Aku rela, menanggung dosa laknat ayah."

Raut wajahnya berubah masam, "Anak kurang ajar."

"Oh ya, memangnya apa yang ayah pikirkan sehingga tidak konsentrasi menyetir huh?"

"Itu..." raut wajah Kizashi berubah—lagi. "...ayah melihat ibumu berduaan dengan si tua jenggotan Tamekichi tetangga sebelah di taman Konoha. Ayah cemburu! Ayah sakit hati! Ayah—"

 _ **KRETEK!**_

Suara remasan tulang membuat Kizashi bungkam, ia menoleh kesamping. Dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang menyeramkan, bagai wajah hantu Sadako difilm horror kesayangannya.

"Ayah..."

"Y-ya?"

"KAU SAJA YANG MENIKAH SANA!"

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mobilmu—yang bahkan belum lunas itu—Haruno Kizashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah dia.

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang masih jomblo diumur 23 tahunnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar tempatnya berganti pakaian, dibalut gaun cantik berwarna putih bersih sangat pas ditubuhnya. Gaun itu tanpa lengan dan terbuka dibagian atas, membentuk bagai huruf m didadanya, pita lumayan besar berada dipinggang sebelah kiri, dan dihiasi kerlap-kerlip putih pada bagian bawah.

Cantik, batin Sakura 100,123456% percaya diri.

Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung tergerai indah. Ini memang bukan hari pernikahannya, Sakura hanya diajak—diseret paksa—oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya karena pihak keluarga Sasuke memanggilnya untuk mencoba gaun pengantin.

Sakura menangis dalam hati,

Dosa siapa, yang kena siapa. Dunia, mengapa hidupku begitu melankonis bagai drama?

Baru saja dua hari Sakura mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Uchiha, beberapa hari lagi ia akan sah menyandang status sebagai istri si sinting—tampan—mantan bosnya. Haruno Sakura, hanyalah kenangan. Uchiha Sakura, adalah masa depan. Keren sih, tapi tetap saja! Sakura ingin ia menikah dengan pria tampan, romantis, penuh kejutan, kasih sayang, lembut. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang kasar, cerewet, kadang pelit, tukang timpuk, datar, dingin. Cuih, mati saja sana.

"Sakura? Cepat keluar nak."

Bagus, itu suara Ibunya—Mebuki. Yang sengaja dibuat se-lembut-mungkin dihadapan keluarga besan, ingin cari muka sebenarnya, tapi malah terkesan lebay. Sakura mulai durkaha.

"Iya bu!"

Ia keluar dari ruang ganti, dengan langkah takut-takut juga tubuhnya yang gemetar kedinginan memakai gaun yang cukup terbuka dibagian atas. Sakura keluar, disambut tatapan terkejut anggota keluarganya juga empat keluarga anggota Uchiha—termasuk Sasuke.

"J-jelek ya?" Sakura tersenyum kikuk, yah ia memang tidak berniat membuat semuanya cengo apalagi Sasuke yang—aduh sial ganteng banget—memakai tuxedo putihnya, berdiri dua langkah ditempat Sakura berada. Suasana jadi akward seketika. "aku ganti deh."

"Tunggu!"

Saat Sakura berbalik, berniat ganti baju—lagi, suara khas mantan bosnya terdengar. Ia berbalik dengan raut jengkel, "Ya?"

"Yang itu saja, cantik. Iya kan Ma?" Sasuke menoleh seolah meminta persetujuan Mama cantiknya juga beserta anggota keluarga lainnya. Uchiha Mikoto tertawa dan menerjang Sakura erat, sedangkan Uchiha Fugaku serta Uchiha Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya bangga. Sakura merona mendengar err—pujian? yang keluar dari bibir calon suaminya.

"Aaaa calon menantuku manis sekali!"

Sakura heran, tingkah anggota keluarganya sama absurdnya dengan Sasuke. Apa ini benar keluarga Uchiha yang memegang pembisnis sukses nomor satu di Jepang? Ia ragu.

Sasuke mendekat saat Mikoto sudah berhenti memeluk Sakura dan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk berisik, "Gaunnya yang cantik, jangan terlalu percaya diri jidat."

"Mati kau Uchiha." Sakura mendesis tajam bagai bisa ular, tapi pelan. Tidak sampai terdengar oleh anggota keluarga yang lain. "kalian memang brengsek."

"Dan kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi Uchiha, atau perlu kusebut Uchiha Sakura si brengsek?"

Sakura terdiam.

Wow, ia baru melihat bahwa ternyata seringai Sasuke sangat mematikan, dan sukses berdampak geli pada perutnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino, aku ingin mati."

 _"He?! Ada apa denganmu darling? Kau ada masalah?"_

"Aku akan menikah."

Ino—sahabat semati, sejomblo, senasib Sakura—disebrang sana menjerit. _"OH ASTAGA BENARKAH ITU SAKI?! K-KAU MELEPAS MASA GADIS LAPUK-MU ITU?! KAU MENINGGALKANKU?!"_

"Lebay." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "aku dipaksa, kau tahu. Ayahku begitu bodoh hanya karena cemburu monyet pada tetangga sebelah, menabrak mobil mewah yang hanya keluar beberapa unit didunia dan pemiliknya adalah mantan bosku yang sinting itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia marah dan meminta ayahku ganti rugi, karena kami keluarga kere ayah tidak sanggup membayarnya. Sasuke meminta Kizashi untuk menikahkan anak gadisnya dengan Sasuke—jika ayahku punya—sialnya dia punya, dan akulah anak dari orang tua bernama Haruno Kizashi itu. Bahkan undangan sudah tersebar, semua persiapan sudah selesai. Ino aku tidak siap. Kenapa tidak ayahku saja yang menikah dengan Sasuke?"

 _"Kau anak durhaka jidat, berdoa agar ayahmu tidak mengutuk dirimu menjadi seonggok kotoran."_

"Menjijikan babi."

 _"Terserah."_ Ino menjeda sejenak, _"ow tunggu-tunggu! Kau bilang Uchiha Sasuke?! PRIA TAMPAN MUDA SUKSES MENGGODA DAN MEMPESONA ITU?! ASTAGA KAU—ITU JACKPOT SAKURA! KAU MENANG UNDIAN BESAR! UCHIHA ADALAH ASET BERHARGA! MEREKA, MEREKA BAGAIKAN BERLIAN DITENGAH PADANG PASIR! KAU BERUNTUNG! ASTAGA, ASTAGA SAKU—"_

 _ **PIP!**_

Sakura melempar ponsel touch screen kesayangannya pada ranjang empuk disamping kanan.

Menikah, diusia muda—bagi Sakura umur dua puluh tiga itu masih sangat muda—adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya.

Terlebih dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

God! Ia tak menyangka hidup akan setragis ini. Membayangkan Sakura membina keluarga, membuat anak, melahirkan bibit-bibit Uchiha yang merepotkan, pasti akan—

Eh tunggu dulu.

Tadi ia bilang apa?

Membuat anak?

..

Dengan Sasuke?

..

..

Wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya. "ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADIIIIIII!"

 _ **BRAK! BRUK! JDAG!**_

"HEI SAKURA! JANGAN BERTERIAK MALAM-MALAM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua terjadi bagai kedipan mata. Sakura, ia akan melepas masa lajang—jomblo—nya sekarang, sesaat lagi. Maniknya menatap sang ayah yang menggandeng tangannya, memohon bagai anak kucing meminta makanan bekas. "Ayah..."

"Kau akan bahagia, Sakura.." Kizashi tersenyum haru, ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah—sangat—pada putrinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dari pada ia sekeluarga hidup menjadi gembel dipingggir jalan. Tidak ada salahnya berkorban, iya kan? "percayalah."

Sakura gugup, pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan. Meski ia juga sedikit absurd, tapi soal pernikahan jangan menganggap Sakura tidak serius. Ia akan membina keluarga dengan seseorang, mengucap ikrar janji suci untuk selalu bersama dihadapan pendeta dan seluruh tamu undangan.

Bukankah itu termasuk hal yang tidak boleh dianggap sepele?

Ia mulai melangkah memasuki gedung tempat pernikahannya akan berlangsung. Emeraldnya terkunci, menatap sosok pria tinggi tegap yang berdiri didepan pendeta, mengenakan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya semakin tampan, meski ekspresi wajahnya kelewat datar.

Sakura baru menyadari satu hal,

Bahwa ia menikah dengan manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang kelewat sempurna.

Ia berdiri disamping Sasuke yang masih tak berkutik. Sampai akhirnya pendeta membuka suara, memulai janji suci pernikahan. Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan lantang, tanpa ragu. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tersedat-sedat gugup.

Dan tiba saatnya,

Sesi ciuman antar pasangan.

Sial, Sakura lupa! Ia tidak mempersiapkan mental kuat untuk ini! Kabur pun percuma, ia bisa melihat kedua oniks didepannya mengkilat... Nakal dan penuh nafsu. Hawa-hawa iblis tiba-tiba menggerayanginya.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya menahan Sakura agar tidak mundur. Sebelah ditengkuknya, lalu satunya lagi berada dipinggangnya. Wajah pria itu sedikit miring, bersiap menyantok bibir perawan gadis didepannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar sesi ciuman ini berjalan cepat.

Sampai bibirnya benar-benar menempel erat dengan sesuatu yang dingin, juga basah. Ah, inikah bibir—mantan—bos sintingnya? Kok enak ya?

Eh—

Kelopak matanya terbuka, melihat dengan jelas kedua kelopak mata didepannya yang juga terbuka serta oniks tajam didalamnya. Kilat-kilat jahil terpancar disana.

Sakura berniat menarik wajahnya agar menjauh, tapi kalah cepat dengan bibir Sasuke yang mulai bergerak melumat. Lalu menghisap bibirnya keras. Terus melumat hingga Sakura merasa kedua kakinya kini seperti jeli lentur, ia akan jatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Uchi—emph!"

Pendeta mulai nosebleed, para tamu undangan juga sama. Sakura merasa pusing, ia mendorong dada Sasuke didepannya dan berhasil sampai ciuman itu terlepas. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajah cantik Sakura memerah karena malu dan kehabisan nafas, "Kau gila!"

"Bibirmu manis." gumam Sasuke, "lagi ya?"

"Eh—aph—ha! Lep—"

Dan bibirnya kembali menjadi tawanan Uchiha Sasuke yang kelaparan akan ciuman. Beruntung karena tak lama seorang pria berambut—oh model baru lagi, rambut pria itu mirip buah berduri yang Sakura tahu bernama duren—berteriak kencang.

"OI _TEME_! LANJUTKAN DIKAMAR ' _TTEBAYO_!"

Sakura bernapas lega ketika panggutan bibir mereka terlepas. 'Terimakasih kepala duren! Aku berhutang nyawa padamu!' Inner Sakura tepar dengan wajah yang memucat.

Pendeta itu berdeham lalu berkata, "...dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Riuk tepuk tangan memenuhi gedung tersebut.

Sasuke menarik pinggang—uhuk—istrinya mendekat, ia berbisik tepat ditelinga Sakura yang menegang. "Lanjutkan dikamar 'eh?"

Sakura bergidik, ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping menatap horor wajah—uhuk—tampan suaminya galak.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Uchiha Sakura."

Nightmare.

Ayah, Ibu selamat tinggal...

Doakan anakmu masuk surga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: *akward***

 **FIC. MACAM. APA. INIH. KAWANS /GEBRAK MEJA-JAMBAK OM OROCHI/**

 **HAHAHAHAH, aku khilaf, bukannya lanjutin fic lain malah buat baru. Ini ngetik kilat, kurang dari dua jam yolo-yolo! pasti aneh lol. Pokoknya saran kalian sangat mempengaruhi fic ini untuk jadi Oneshot aja atau lanjut jadi multichapter dengan konflik yang ga berat. So, gimana menurut kalian? Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic dengan bahasa ga baku lol *dirajam* meski idenya pasaran banget, SasuSaku nikah tanpa cinta, tapi setiap author kan punya cara penulisan sendiri dan alur cerita sendiri~ (masasih? Lololol)**

 **Untuk temen-temen yang nunggu fic MC aku, terutama Mask dan Crazy Love, tenang aja mereka lagi aku cicil kerjain kok. Tapi... JANGAN BERHARAP UPDATE CEPET PLS :"""" seperti warning diatas aku ini tukang php /diinjagramerame/  
**

 **Dannn... Untuk SSL JANGAN LUPA TANGGAL 27 EPISODE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN SPESIAL SASUKE SAKURA LHO AHAHAHAHAHAH (udah tau woy) Yok kita fansgirlingan bareng~**

 **Last,**

 **Review? x3**

 **Salam ketjup,**

 **Mil**


	2. Chapter 2: Be a Wife?

Sakura tak habis pikir. Seberapa banyak sebenarnya harta karun keluarga Uchiha itu? Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu mobil mewah Sasuke masuk bengkel karena beradu cipok dengan mobil Ayahnya? Lalu lalu,

"Err—Uchiha- _sama_ , maaf sebelumnya. Aku—"

"Sasuke."

Keningnya mengkerut, catat satu fakta bahwa Haru—oh lupa—Uchiha Sakura sangat benci orang yang memotong ucapannya. Karena baginya itu tidak sopan, catat! Ayo catat! Dasar sinting!

"Panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_ mulai dari sekarang, dan jika perlu panggil 'Suamiku' dengan nada manis."

Cuih,

Amit-amit cabang olahraga. Lebih baik Sakura memanggil tukang martabak langganannya dengan sebutan 'abang ganteng' dari pada memanggil pria disebelahnya dengan sebutan 'suamiku' tidak tidak! Sakura akan muntah darah nanti. Pokoknya najis.

"Sasuke." Sakura memijat pelan pelipisnya yang nyut-nyutan, "bukannya mobilmu sedang di bengkel? Lalu mobil siapa ini?" ia tahu betul mobil yang sekarang mereka tumpangi bukan mobil yang kemarin ditabrak mesra Ayahnya, jika mobil kemarin adalah Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita. Sakura sebenarnya tidak tahu merk mobil ini tapi kalau tidak salah—

"Buggatti Veyron." seolah membaca pikiran lewat telepati, Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jalan. "harganya tiga koma empat juta dollar Amerika, kenapa? Mau kau hancurkan juga?"

"Sombong!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "kau merampok bank ya bos?" Sasuke mendelik so sinis, Sakura masa bodoh. "mudah sekali berganti mobil antik. Jika kau masih punya banyak mobil kenapa kau minta ganti rugi hanya karena satu mobil yang bahkan kerusakannya hanya secuil?!" ia mulai naik darah, dan sekali lagi. Sakura masa bodoh.

"Secuil jidatmu hah! Aku membeli mobil bukan dengan daun! Tapi dengan uang, aku menabungnya dan Koenigsegg itu adalah kesayanganku! Lalu ayahmu dengan santainya mencium bokong mobilku yang bahkan tidak salah apa-apa! Kalau aku meminta ganti rugi dengan uang lagi, maka kupastikan Haruno menjadi gembel jalanan. Berterimakasihlah." Sasuke ikutan sewot.

Cukup, Sakura murka!

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

"O-o-oi! Hei berhenti! Kau membuat dashboardnya rusak!"

Sakura berhenti memukuli dashboard didepannya dengan kekuatan Sumo andalan keluarga Haruno. "Kau ternyata sangat menyebalkan Sasuke..."

"Ganti."

What—

"APA?!"

—the...

"Lihat! Bagian itu bonyok, karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa membayar deng—"

Pelit, brengsek, anak ayam sialan. "Hanya bonyok sedikit! Oh my god! Kau bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamaku dengan penuh nafsu saat dialtar!"

"...sekedar informasi itu juga ciuman pertamaku." Sasuke menyeringai seksi, oh jantung Sakura nyut-nyutan. "maka sebagai gantinya saat kita sampai nanti di rumah baru. Kau harus rela aku apa-apakan."

"Maksudmu?!"

"Untuk malam pertama ini, BDSM, Sex toys, dan semacamnya akan aku lakukan..."

EH?!

Sakura shock.

Tidak. **Tidak**. TIDAK! **TIDAAAKKKKK**!

"...dan asal kau tahu, aku ini tipe sadistic. Jadi, ratapilah nasibmu sekarang." ucap Sasuke diakhiri tawa jahat khas pemeran antagonis dalam film 90-an.

Wajah cantiknya memucat, Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu mobil disampingnya frustasi.

"AYAAHH! IBUU! ANAKMU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MATI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Married? No!**

 **Chapter 2—[Be a wife?]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, ini rumah baru kalian!"

Sakura membatin dalam hati, ini rumah atau tempat kost-an? Buset besar banget. Serius, dirumah ini ada lebih dari dua kamar, satu dapur extra besar, berlantai dua, juga ruangan tambahan lainnya yang baru saja ia lihat semacam ruang kerja, perpustakaan, kolam renang, juga halaman belakang.

Ini lumayan untuk Sakura jadikan tempat rekreasi umum, pundi-pundi uang menunggu—bruh.

"Sakura?"

"Eh—y-ya?" terlalu banyak berkhayal, Sakura tak sadar ia jadi sorotan keluarga—uhuk—barunya. Uchiha tentu saja, jika kalian bertanya kemana Ayah dan Ibunya? Kenapa tidak mengantar Sakura menuju kehidupan barunya? Sederhana—

 _'Bagaimana ayah dan ibu bisa ikut? Keadaan mobil sekarang lagi kritis, itu karena kamu pukul sana-sini tanpa ampun dengan sadis. Mana duit lagi tipis, derita punya anak sumo kurang ajar ya begini. Miris.'_

—intinya, mobil keluarga Haruno sedang dalam masa kritis, untung tidak masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat intensif. Hanya butuh perawatan kecantikkan dibengkel dalam waktu yang lama. Itu karena ulah Sakura.

Dasa anak durhaka.

"Ahem." Itachi, selaku CEO a.k.a orang dengan jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan Uchiha berdeham kalem. Sejujurnya, kalau Sakura boleh memilih ia lebih baik menikah dengan Itachi—walau itu keriput dipipi sudah bagai tatto permanen, susah ilang—Sakura rela, demi Tuhan. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke—

"Apa liat-liat?"

—percaya diri nyari mati. Sakura ngelus dada. "Tidak ada."

"Kami hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai sini." suara lembut Mikoto—ibu mertuanya membuat Sakura rindu sang Ibu, ia baru sadar walaupun ibunya tukang bogem, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Mebuki dihatinya. Sakura jadi galau.

Fugaku menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, "Lakukan dengan perlahan nak."

"Ya, jangan buat dia takut Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Ingat, mama ingin tujuh yang lucu."

"Nganu perlahan tapi pasti saja Sas, kalian masih pemula."

Tunggu,

Kok ambigu ya. Apa maksud Mikoto dengan tujuh yang lucu? Dan bahasa mana itu 'nganu' yang Itachi pakai? Apa keluarga ini punya kata sandi sendiri disetiap kata?

"Err, maaf." Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri, "nganu itu... Apa ya?"

Itachi menoleh, lalu tertawa. "Nganu itu bahasa yang hanya dipakai Uchiha, artinya melakukan itu."

 _ **JDER!**_

Demi b*h Ino yang dua bulan tidak dicuci.

"Ha—"

Kenapa Sakura harus berurusan dengan sekumpulan makhluk absurd yang bernama Uchiha?

"Hahaha."

"Loh Sakura- _chan_ kenapa tertawa?"

"T-tidak Bi—"

"Ibu."

"—Ibu, Aku hanya senang."

"Begitu." Fugaku ikut menjawab.

Lalu semuanya ikut tertawa—minus Sasuke.

Kenapa mereka tertawa? Itu hanya Uchiha yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita Uchiha baru itu masih diam ditempatnya berdiri, lebih tepatnya ditengah ruang tamu rumah barunya. Baru, ya iyalah segala baru. Ia—Sakura—sekarang resmi jadi istri, ia sudah ada yang punya, ia menjadi pendamping hidup seseorang. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, pria yang menjadi suaminya adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan dan paling Sakura hindari dan yang paling paling disayangkan adalah kenapa suaminya begitu—begitu...

"Pakai kembali bajumu Sasuke."

Oh bahkan suaranya ikut gugup.

Tenang Sakura, tenang cantik, oke suamimu—dia hanya telanjang dada. Bukan berarti bugil sepenuhnya. Tapi—tapi... aduh baloknya, kue cubitnya, urat tangannya. Mantap jiwa. Inner Sakura mulai tumbang, iman yang kurang kuat pemirsa.

"Kenapa? Aku lelah, jalanan tadi macet, pegal, tubuhku mati rasa sepertinya. Andai saja ada yang berbaik hati memijat punggungku."

Kode.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Tidak sudi."

Sasuke menggadah, ia melempar baju yang semula ia pegang pada meja ruang tamu, sedangkan dirinya sendiri berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura.

Alarm pertanda bahaya mati berdering keras dalam diri Sakura. Ia menciut, oh oke oke baiklah Sakura tadi bercanda sebenarnya ia mau saja memijat Sasuke kalau saja pria itu tidak berbahaya. Dan Sakura baru tahu bahwa mantan bosnya ternyata sangat—

"Istriku yang cantik melawan ya? Mau ku perkosa hn? Ah iya aku lupa, kita malam ini harus melakukan malam pertama 'kan?"

—buas.

"H-ha-hahah—" Sakura mulai mundur, bagaimanapun ia harus kabur. Emeraldnya bergerak liar mencari tempan aman. Ketemu! Oke Haru—Uchiha cepat lari, atau keperawananmu benar-benar akan lenyap. "KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke gelagapan, "O-oi—OI JIDAT JANGAN LARI!"

"TIDAKK!" Sakura menoleh kebelakang, emeraldnya membulat. "SUAMI GILAA! JANGAN MENGEJARKU! PERGI SANAAAA!"

"ISTRI DURHAKA KEMARI KAU!"

Oh my,

Oh my,

Oh my,

 _'INI GARA GARA AYAH! INI GARA GARA AYAH! SEHARUSNYA... SEHARUSNYA DIA SAJA YANG MENIKAH! DASAR AYAH TIDAK SAYANG ANAAAKKK!'_ Inner Sakura menangis meraung-raung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disisi lain...**_

"Hacchhiiii—!"

Mebuki menaruh kopi hitam pesanan sang suami diatas meja, "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Hm em." Kizashi mengusap-usap lubang hidungnya yang sedikit berair—baca: berlendir—lalu beralih pada lengan atasnya. "tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada hawa hawa setan sedang mengelilingiku."

Mebuki mengangkat kedua bahunya masa bodoh, "Oh iya, ini malam pertama Sakura dengan hmmm siapa nama anak muda tampan itu?"

"Sasuke."

"Nah iya Sasuke." Ibu rumah tangga yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan si awet muda—dengan kata lain still younger—itu tersenyum misterius. "apa kau sudah menaruh semua kebutuhan malamnya kedalam koper anata?"

Jari jempol Kizashi teracung keatas, dengan semangat ia berucap sedikit berteriak. "Tentu saja hahaha! Dan malam ini kita bebas berpesta tanpa ada penceramah! Cepat undang para tetangga untuk berpesta darling!"

"Ayayay captain!"

Lalu kedua Haruno tak sadar umur itu tertawa puas—diatas penderitaan putri sulung mereka.

Poor Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lalu disisi Sakura...**_

 _ **BRUK BRUK BRUK!**_

 _"HEI SAKURA CEPAT KELUAR!"_

"TIDAK MAU!"

 _"KELUAR KALAU TIDAK KU DOBRAK PINTU INI!"_

"C-C-C-COBA SAJA KALAU BISA! KAU KAN LEMAH!"

..

..

Hening.

..

..

Sakura menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu kamar mandi, memastikan tidak ada setan ganteng yang nangkring diluar sana. "M-mungkin dia sudah pergi?" tidak mau menyesal belakangan, ia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut dari dalam. "Sasuke?"

..

"Bos?"

..

"Ayam?"

..

"Bagus! Kurasa dia sudah pergi."

Mengendap bagaikan maling, perlahan Sakura membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan ruang kamar—uhuk—mereka yang kosong. Fiuh, kemana Sasuke? Apakah dia kebelet pup sampai akhirnya minggat ketoilet yang ada dilantai satu? Itu bisa jadi, mengingat rumah baru mereka disini mempunyai dua lantai.

"Oke... Tinggal mengunci kamar ini dari dalam, maka hantu dengan pantat ayam itu tidak akan bisa masuk hahahaha!"

Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya bangga setelah melihat pintu kamar tersebut terkunci, menjaga bahaya masuk... atau—

"Wah, kau mengunci kita dari dalam? Nakal sekali."

—mengundang bahaya agar tetap didalam.

Detik berikutnya, yang Sakura rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang melayang, ia digendong oleh Sasuke dengan ala karung beras, dan...

"KYAAAAA LEPASKAN AKU!"

...dibawa kearah ranjang yang diatasnya sudah dihiasi bunga-bunga, menambah kesan ahn untuk mereka berdua nganu—seperti kata Itachi.

TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! SAKURA BELUM SIAP! DEMI—

 _ **BRUK!**_

"Aww! Punggungku—hei lembut sedikit kau ini! Dasar gil—ummh!"

 _'GAWAT ENAM SEMBILAN! LAPORAN DISINI TERJADI PEMERKOSAAN SUAMI TERHADAP ISTRI! TOLONG SEGERA DIKONDISIKAN! SATPAM! TNI! POLISI SIAPAPUN! TOLOONNGG!'_ Inner Sakura mulai menggila. Sekali lagi, Sakura yang asli susah bernafas karena bibirnya disumpal oleh sesuatu yang manis, kenyal, basah bagai agar agar jeli yang sering Sakura jadikan cemilan. Tapi ini bukan cemilan! KAMI- _SAMA_! INI BIBIR SUAMINYA!

Tapi—tapi kok enak sih?

TIDAAAKKK SAKURA SADARLAH!

"Engh—ah! Lepaskan..." Kedua halis Sakura mengkerut dalam ketika bibir bawahnya digigit keras lalu sesuatu yang lebih memasuki rongga mulutnya. Setan ganteng diatasnya benar-benar liar, ini gila gila gila! "to—tolong! Henti—ahhn!"

"Ck, berhentilah melawan. Dasar tsundere, aku tau kau juga menginginkan ini Sakura."

Emeraldnya melotot galak, "MAU MAU JIDATMU HAH?! DEMI TUHAN AKU MASIH MAU PERAWAN!"

"Perawan jidatmu hah?! Aku suamimu sekarang! Menurut dan jangan jadi istri durhaka! Paham?!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"HARUS MAU!"

"TIDAK!"

"Grrr—"

Lakukan sesuatu, ayolah Sakura kau ini pintar! Pikirkan sesuatu untuk membuat singa buas diatasmu mau menyingkir dan melepaskanmu dari kungkungannya. Oke, tapi apa? APA? **APA**?!

"Uh uh—oke oke! Maafkan aku, a-aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang berbakti! T-ta-ta-ta-tapi jangan sekarang! Kumohon biarkan aku menjadi gadis sampai beberapa waktu kedepan, tolong... Huweee!"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke gelagapan. Sakura dibawahnya mulai menangis bombay. Sedikit tidak tega, akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas cukup panjang, "Baiklah..."

Tangisan—palsu—Sakura berhenti.

"...tapi jika terlalu lama, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku memaksamu, deal? Bagaimanapun juga aku laki-laki, punya nafsu birahi, kadang-kadang lepas kendali. Dan jangan pasang tampang minta diserang seperti tadi!"

"Ap-a-apa?!" Kedua tangan Sakura memukul dada bidang diatasnya main-main, "kapan aku pasang tampang minta diserang hah?! Aku takut tahu!"

"Takut padaku?"

"Iya!"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Karena tadi kau bagaikan om om mesum yang ingin memperkosa anak gadis yang tidak berdosa! Sadarlah wahai Uchiha! Kalian memang kandang setan!"

 _ **DZIG!**_

Rasa tidak enak itu hilang seketika.

"Kau juga Uchiha bodoh!"

Pipinya memerah. "Y-y-ya—ya aku tahu! Tapi aku kan member Uchiha baru! Kau member lama!"

"Member member kau pikir kami sebuah organisasi hah?"

"Terserahlah! Sekarang—" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri gugup. Tangannya, menyentuh permukaan kulit halus dada bidang Sasuke. Oh dirinya bahkan lupa bahwa Sasuke masih setengah bugil diatasnya. "p-pakai bajumu dan menyingkir dari atasku!"

"Kenapa? Aku suka seperti ini."

"Ini t-terlalu dekat..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan pasang tampang minta diserang!"

"Aku tidak pasang minta diserang! Dasar nafsuan!"

"Nafsu itu manusiawi, sayang."

 _ **BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH!**_

Tenang Sakura, oke cantik. Abaikan tadi Sasuke memanggilmu apa, abaikan juga tadi gerakan Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Jangan sampai imanmu goyah! FIGHT SAKURA! "Oke baiklah terserah! Tapi apa kau tidak pegal terus menahan kedua tanganmu seperti ini?"

"Pegal sih."

"Yasudah! Cepat berdiri!"

"Ck, cerewet!" Sasuke mendecak kesal namun akhirnya tetap menurut juga, bersabar sedikit Uchiha, diwaktu yang akan datang nanti kau akan bisa menjinakkan kucing cantik galak didepanmu sekarang. Yah, bersabar. Sasuke berdeham sejenak, "Baik kita lupakan soal yang tadi. Sekarang, aku akan membuat beberapa peraturan dirumah ini."

"WHAT?!"

"Jangan membantah, ikuti peraturanku jika kau tidak ingin tidur didepan pertokoan dengan beralaskan koran atau kardus."

"Kau ingin aku jadi gembel jalanan hah?!"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"TAPI MAKSUDMU JELAS JELAS KESANA!"

"Jangan teriak atau kau kucium?"

Sakura bungkam.

Sasuke menyeringai, satu senjata jitu untuk membuat istri cerewetnya diam. Boleh juga. "Peraturan pertama, kau harus kembali bekerja diperusahaanku—sebagai sekretaris pribadiku—tanpa bantahan."

"AP—"

"Kedua, karena kau tidak mau melakukan anu denganku sampai entah kapan itu. Maka sebagai gantinya kau harus memberiku enam kali ciuman perhari, french kiss tanpa perlawanan."

"W-W-WHA—"

"Ketiga, meskipun mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku—karena pernikahan ini berawal dari pembayaran hutang, tapi aku serius menyukaimu. Jadi jangan berani dekati lelaki lain selain aku."

Krik

..

Krik

..

Krik

..

Kau masih hidup 'kan. Sakura?

..

..

.

"HAAAHHHH?!" Kedua tangannya berkibas-kibas kesana kemari, Sakura jadi doki-doki. Apa-apaan maksud Sasuke tadi?! KATAKAANN! "a-a-apa, APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kau melamar kerja ditempatku. Bodoh tidak pekaan sekali sih!"

Pipi Sasuke juga memerah, walau tidak semerah wajah Sakura.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tenang Sakura. Hari ini terlalu banyak kejutan, jangan terbuai oleh akting Sasuke! Jangan terbuai! "J-jika kau hanya berpura-pura kumohon jangan sampai berlebihan seperti ini bos! Ini—"

"Berapa lama kau mengenalku? Pernah kau melihat aku berbohong atau menipu seseorang?"

Sakura diam—lagi. Sial, dia jadi makin doki-doki. Apalagi ekspresi Sasuke yang... Aduh mz, mukanya biasa aja bisa ga? Seksi banget si—EH?! "T-TIDAK! PO-POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!"

"Terserah." Sasuke mendengus melihat kedua pipi Sakura—yang masih memerah—mengembung lucu, ah dia menang jackpot sepertinya menikahi titisan dewi yang Tsundere ini. "dan yang terakhir, kau harus melakukan semua pekerjaan layaknya istri. Membersihkan rumah, mengurusi kebutuhanku, dan lain lain."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping, "Kalau itu aku juga tahu."

"Pintar." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, dan berbisik tepat ditelinga kiri Sakura. "akan kubuat kau bahagia sebisaku, Sakura..."

 _ **DEG!**_

"Eh?"

"Sudah ya, aku mau mandi." Pria—uhuk—tampan itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang semula Sakura jadikan benteng persembunyian, meninggalkan Sakura yang membatu diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang tak berhenti memerah.

Ia menutup bibirnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangan, lalu menjerit tertahan. _'APA APAAN ITU?! APA MAKSUDNYA?! KENAPA SASUKE BEGITU—BEGITU—AARRGGHHH SADARLAH SAKURAA! JANGAN PINGSAN SEKARANG!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam kamar mandi, Sasuke sedikit membuka pintunya untuk mengintip kearah Sakura yang kini membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dengan kedua tangan yang tak henti memukul ranjang mereka.

Sial, tadi itu dia kelepasan bilang. Tapi yasudahlah,

Satu senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya.

Semoga kedepannya berjalan baik, ya Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cit cit cit.**_

 _"Sakura."_

Hm? Siapa yang memanggil?

 _"Hei sampai kapan kau mau tidur?"_

Ibu? Sejak kapan suaranya jadi gentleman begini?

 _"Masih tidak mau bangun.."_

Ah, apakah—

"Emh."

Apa yang menempel dibibirnya?

EH!

Emeraldnya terbuka lebar. Didepannya, dua buah kelopak mata terpejam yang Sakura sangat tahu milik siapa.

"K-K-K—KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**_

"Aduh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pipiku masih sakit..."

Sakura mendelik tajam, sebuah senyuman setan terpatri dibibirnya, "Salah sendiri main cium cium. Berdoa saja semoga tulang pipimu tidak patah karena tamparanku, bos."

Kini Sasuke yang mendelik, "Monster."

"APA?!"

"Tidak ada."

Ia menghela nafas, tatapannya berubah melunak melihat Sasuke terus menggerutu seraya mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah sejak tadi pagi. Sakura mendekat dengan dua piring sarapan pagi mereka, perlahan ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya menuju pipi kiri Sasuke. "Maaf ya."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang bagai terkena sengatan cinta—maksudku listrik, ia menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Sekarang Sasuke yang jadi doki-doki.

"Habisnya, kalau mau cium itu bilang. Aku 'kan kaget, kukira kau ibuku, aku lupa sekarang sudah jadi istri orang."

Sasuke tersenyum geli saat Sakura memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi yang merona. Pemandangan indah pagi hari, lumayan cuci mata liat yang manis manis—cuy. "Hm, ya ya. Aku mengerti, lain kali bilang ya? Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin ciuman lagi. Boleh?"

"EH?! T-T-TIDAK!"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah baik meminta izinmu."

"K-k-karena se-sekarang kita harus kekantor! Kau ini sekarang menjadi atasanku lagi!"

"Tapi dirumah aku ini suamimu."

"T-terserah! Habiskan sarapanmu dan jangan meminta yang macam-macam!"

"Baiklah."

Sakura menghela nafas lega, tidak sulit juga menjinakkan setan ganteng disebelahnya. HAHAHAH—

 _ **Chu~!**_

"Tapi kecupan dipipi tidak dilarang 'kan?"

—Sakura menoleh kilat dengan memegangi sebelah pipinya yang terkena tembakan mendadak barusan, disampingnya Sasuke menyeringai seksi dengan kedipan sebelah mata nakal.

 _ **PLETAK!**_

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Masih saja Tsundere.

"Sakitt!" Sasuke mendelik sinis, mengabaikan kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura agar mendekat, menahan tengkuk sang gadis agar tidak menjauh.

"M-mau apa?!"

Ia menyeringai—lagi. Oh Kami-sama! Kenapa ada manusia dengan bentuk yang sangat menggoyahkan iman seperti Sasuke?!

"Mau ini."

"E-ee—ummh! Tu—nghh!"

 _'Lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu saat kita tiba dikantor Sakura.'_ Inner Sasuke ikut-ikutan menyuarakan bisikkan iblisnya.

Sekarang, nikmati dulu jatah french kiss pertama sebagai sarapan pagi fufu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Oke, pertama aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat kalian yang mau baca fic ini. MIAPAH GANYANGKA FIC RETJEH INI SAMPE DAPET 100FAV :"""" KU—KUTERHARU ASHDKSLALHS /jangan mulai oi/ alesan enapa fic ini lumayan lama diupdatenya cause;**

 **Pertama, karena aku ga nyangka respon readers baik semua :"))) sampe author sekece chocoaddicted, dan author kece lainnya baca juga heueheu :"))**

 **Kedua, karena diawal buat chapter satunya aku ketik tanpa pikiran kedepannya mau kaya gimana, (niatnya mau oneshoot lol)**

 **Ketiga, AKU GAMAU BUAT KALIAN KECEWA KARENA TERNYATA LANJUTANNYA MENGECEWAKAN HUWEE :""""**

 **Semoga ini ga garing dan melenceng dari ekspetasi kalian ya kwkw, sumpah kebayakan dari review bilang kocak, ngakak, lucu dll padahal niat awalnya gabikin humor x'D karena aku gapandai bikin humor (walau rlnya rada geser) SUMPAH BIKIN HUMOR LEBIH SUSAH KETIMBANG ANGST ASDGJAL BUT, MAKASIH BANGET HUAHAHAHAHA /SLAPPED! Semoga juga chapter depannya ga lama hehe xD maaf gabisa bales review satu satu, tapi aku baca semua sampe beberapa kali balikan LOLL**

 **Review kalian adalah penyemangat buatku :") (ex: flame) sampai ketemu dific selanjutnya! Dan selamat malam minggu HAHAHAHA MOGA HUJAN GEDE YA GENGS! /ggg**

 **Salam ketjup,**

 **Mil**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying

"Sudahlah bro, apa susahnya move on? Toh masih banyak perempuan yang mengantri untukmu."

Sasuke bertompang dagu, antara malas dan benar-benar ogah menjawab ceramahan sahabat pirang duren gagal matang didepannya. Wth, ia bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Naruto duren setengah matang ini berbicara soal move on, cari cewe baru, jangan terpaku dengan satu pilihan. Tidak, Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki yang menganut prinsip sesat seperti Naruto.

 **'Perawan gagal dapat, jandapun ku embat.'**

Dia tidak segila itu—bro.

"Kau tahu aku gila karena dia tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri menjadi sekretarisku, aku salah apa _Dobe_?! Sudah bersyukur aku bisa didekatnya walau hanya ditempat kerja. Tapi—tapi—argh _Dobe_!"

" _Teme_ lebay deh." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Pipinya yang memiliki hiasan tatto limited edition—menurut Naruto—sedikit mengembung. "Ya.. menurutku tidak heran dia mengundurkan diri, orang saat bersamanya kau kelewatan sih."

"Kelewatan apanya?"

"Bego, kau itu terlalu cerewet, rese untuk ukuran bos, juga termasuk kategori pelit maksimal. Wajar kalau dia enek. Hidup itu jangan dibawa susah, suka ya bilang, tidak suka ya tinggal. Jika tidak angkat bicara ya say good by."

"Itu pemikiran Sakura, atau unek-unekmu terhadapku _Dobe_ , dan tumben kau bijak."

"Aku serius _Teme_!"

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus ketus, kalau memang iya benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto berarti ini memang salah pihak Sasuke. Tapi—

Salah kalau Sasuke cerewet demi dapet perhatian Sakura?

Salah kalau Sasuke banyak bicara demi lebih banyak ngobrol sama Sakura?

Salah kalau Sasuke sering nyuruh Sakura lembur buat nemenin dirinya dikantor?

Salah kalau Sasuke—tunggu pelit? Dia ngga ngerasa tuh.

"Kau tahu _Teme_ , dulu saat SMA kau sering bilang cinta itu lebay alay maksimal? Mungkin kau sekarang kena karma gara-gara ucapanmu sendiri. Mamam tuh karma."

"Bangs*t _Dobe_ , tutup mulutmu atau kutinggal kau disini dan membayar semua makanan ini?"

"Ampun _Tem_ , kejam amat."

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, ia sedang gundah, pujaan hatinya pergi tanpa bisa ia cegah. Sakura mungkin memang bukan jodohnya, Sasuke cuma bisa berharap Sakura bahagia nantinya, dapet jodoh yang mapan, tapi kalau bisa Sasuke ajalah yang jadi jodohnya Tuhan.

Sasuke mulai nawar.

Otak jenius Uchiha-nya membeku hanya karena gadis mantan Sekretaris songongnya yang kemarin mengundurkan diri dan hari ini Sasuke sama sekali belum melihat jidat milik Haruno Sakura. Cih, karma kenapa ga kena yang lain aja sih? Rese.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, " _Dobe_ , aku lelah. Aku akan pul—"

 _ **BRAAKKK!**_

"—ang..." Oniksnya melotot, Sasuke membatu dengan tatapan fokus kearah luar jendela. "ANJRIT MOBIL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Married? No!**

 **Chapter 3—[Annoying.]**

 **.**

 **'Chapter ini mengandung sedikit unsur—nganu—seperti kata Itachi, bagi yang tidak suka scene nganu kissu kissu bisa diskip/tekan back, anak dibawah umur apalagi jomblo ditahan bapernya ya. /dihajar'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan saya tuan! S-saya sungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang nyut-nyutan. Cobaan apa lagi coba? Sekarang apa salah mobil kesayangannya yang kena ciuman dari belakang? Mana beli mobil ini tuh full hasil tabungan, kerja keras berakhir sia-sia mas bro.

"Bapak bisa menyetir? Jelas-jelas mobil saya terparkir sopan dipinggir jalan, kenapa masih bapak hantem juga?" Tenang.. tahan emosi Sas, lihat dia sudah bapak-bapak, sudah—uhuk—bau tanah, tahan amarah ganteng.

"S-saya minta maaf, sungguh! B-begini... Karena mobil tuan kelihatannya mahal—

 _'emang'_ batin Sasuke meng-iya-kan.

—saya, saya cuma paruh baya biasa, makan sehari-hari aja nelangsa, kerjaan tak menentu alur cerita, t-tapi saya punya anak perempuan tuan! Dia cantik, manis, walau tukang tampol t-tapi dia—"

"Anak perempuan?"

"Iya."

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ujung ekor matanya. Seolah berkata _'maksudnya apaan sih?'_

"Maaf pak, sebentar ya." Naruto menarik lengan sahabatnya agar sedikit menjauh, mencari posisi privacy untuk mereka berdua. " _Teme_ , mungkin maksudnya. Dia mau menjadikan anak perempuannya sebagai bayaran ganti rugi, terima sajalah _Teme_. Itung-itung langkah awal untuk move on 'kan?" Ia melirik bapak dengan tatanan rambut bintang yang masih berpose nelangsa disana, "mungkin saja anak gadisnya cantik dan manis, kan lumayan."

"Idiot." Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Tidak sudi, bagaimana kalau anak gadisnya jauh dari ekspetasi huh? Lagi pula, melupakan cinta pertama itu tidak semudah mencari janda."

"Geli." Naruto memasang tampang horor. "kau gila plus tjoepoeh semenjak mengenal Sakura _Teme_."

"Aku gila, karena cinta.."

Detik itu juga, Naruto merasakan bulu-bulu tubuh tertentunya menegang.

"Dasar alay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nasi sudah jadi bubur.

Akibat bujuk rayu menjijikan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke disini, duduk ganteng disalah satu meja restoran dengan bapak yang mencipok mobilnya beberapa waktu lalu, menunggu sang anak gadisnya datang.

"Jika masih lama, maaf saya tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

"Maaf, kumohon sebentar lagi."

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, ia bertompang dagu, sebenarnya ia ragu, seperti kata Naruto sudah saatnya mencari cinta yang baru. _BUT PLEASE DUDE! IT'S SO HARD_! Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa wujud anak gadis sibapak ini, memang cantik 'kah? Buruk rupa 'kah? Tanpa kaki 'kah? Melayang 'kah? Seketika Sasuke membayangkan seorang makhluk berambut hitam panjang, memakai baju berkain putih, melayang transparan yang datang.

Idih amit.

Seketika bapak berambut nyentrik ini melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang, "Sakura! Disini!"

Tunggu—

"Ayah!"

—sibapak tadi bilang Sakura? Sakura yang mana nih?

"Ayah maaf aku telat, tadi mac—"

Seketika juga, bunga-bunga serta para kupu-kupu cantik bertebaran dalam perut Sasuke. Menggelitik sekaligus memberikan kesan antik untuk seumur hidupnya. Emerald jernih itu kembali menatapnya.

Rezeki nomplok—tjoy. Tak sia-sia Sasuke jadi anak sholeh.

"E-ee, U-Uchiha- _san_?"

"Hn. Sakura 'eh..."

Kizashi menatap keduanya bingung, "Lho, sudah saling kenal?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...ke!"

"...suke!"

"...UKE BOLOT!"

"Berisik!"

Sakura mendengus, "Kau tuli huh? Dipanggil berkali-kali tidak juga sadar, apa pengaruh masakanku begitu dahsyat hingga kau lupa diri?"

Ia melirik Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat dibawah dada, gadis itu memakai pakaian khas wanita kantor pada umumnya. Iyalah, Sasuke yang minta Sakura kembali bekerja. "Hn.. masakanmu bahkan sebelas dua belas mirip kopi sianida racikan Jessi*a, harusnya dari awal kau bilang kalau tidak bisa memasak, bego."

WHAT THE FVCK—ASDFGHJKL!

Ini anak ayam memang tidak tahu diuntung! Sudah susah susah Sakura mencoba bereksperimen didapur! Bukannya berterimakasih malah—malah... Ingatkan Sakura untuk menggunduli rambut Sasuke nanti.

"Aku 'kan memang tidak bisa memasak! Lagipula sudah tahu tidak enak kenapa masih dimakan? Bego."

"Aku 'kan menghargai usaha pembuatnya."

Sakura diam.

Anjay, jadi terharu kan..

"Terserahlah.."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dalam hati. "Sudah sampai."

Gadis Har—Uchiha itu bergerak, berniat membuka pintu mobil antik milik—ehm—suaminya, tapi... "Kita sudah sampai 'kan? Buka pintunya."

Sasuke mengetuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, menatap kearah Sakura yang kini mengkerut bingung. "Jatah kedua."

HAH?!

"D-disini?!"

"Hn."

Kedua tangannya membuat tanda X didepan dada, oke ia mulai panik. "N-n-n-no-no! Tidak sekarang oke?! Tidak. Sekarang!"

"Tapi aku mau sekarang."

Ugh.

Jangan pasang tampang begitu dong Sas...

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, parkiran digedung kantor perusahaan saat ini memang tidak terlalu ramai. Ditambah kaca mobil Sasuke yang sedikit gelap, cukup ahn sih tapi—tapi ini sangat asdfghjkl!

"Sakura.."

STOP MENGGODA IMAN MZ!

"O-oke iya-iya! S-sebagai gantinya dikantor jangan minta!"

"Hn."

"Hn itu iya atau tidak?!"

"Ya..." senyum Sakura mengembang, namun luntur seketika ketika Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "...tidak janji."

"Jatahnya hanya enam kali 'kan?!"

"Hn."

Wajahnya memerah, aduh lihat tampang pasrah suaminya kok jadi gatega buat marah. Terkutuk kau gen Uchiha! "H-huh yasudah!" Sakura mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menunggu bibirnya kembali tersentuh oleh sesuatu.

Tapi jelang beberapa detik, Sakura belum merasakan apa-apa.

Ia membuka sebelah kelopak matanya, "Eh.. tidak jadi ya?" Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sasuke dengan kedua oniks hitam itu yang menatap lembut kearahnya. Gila mz, doki-doki nih adek.

Asdfghjkl!

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada pintu dibelakang Sakura, sedangkan tangan satunya mengelus pipi berisi sang gadis penuh sayang. "Sudah aku bilang..."

 _ **NYOOOTT!**_

"A-AW-AW-AW!"

"...jangan pasang tampang minta diserang."

"Sakit! Sakit! D-du-duh pipi! Lepas—lepass!"

Sasuke tertawa. Jika diflashback masa lalu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika anak dari bapak berambut bintang itu bukan Sakura. Maaf ya bapak mertua, pernah mengolok-olok bau tanah, Sasuke khilaf saat itu.

"Hiks sakit..." Sakura mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan melar akibat cubitan Sasuke, "cih! Kalau tidak jadi bilang! Jangan main cubit-cubit sembarangan! Tidak tahu sakitnya bagaimana hah?!"

"Tahu, aku sudah merasakan yang lebih dari itu."

To the point sekali.

"Dan kata siapa jatahnya tidak jadi? Sini."

Sakura terkesiap, lebih tepatnya tidak siap karena dengan secepat kedipan mata Sasuke segera meraup kedua sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya, menciumnya tepat dibibir.

Kena serangan mendadak dua kali, dalam satu hari, Amazing.

"Ungg—" halisnya mengkerut ketika merasakan punggungnya membentur pintu mobil dibelakang, oh oh Sasuke harus segera disadarkan! "Sash—"

Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, memberi Sakura ruang untuk meredakan denyut jantungnya. Anjay, bisa gila dia kalau terus-menerus menerima ciuman Sasuke sehari enam kali. Sama dengan mati. "Balas ciumanku, untuk kali ini saja... Kumohon, ya?"

Hah?

"A—emh." Kelopak matanya terpejam, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Sakura bisa membalas ciuman sang suami, sampai bibirnya bergerak mengikuti kata hati, melumat pelan bibir jeli lawannya saat ini. _'Anakmu sudah tidak polos lagi, ayah ibu...'_ inner Sakura membatin seraya mengigiti tissue ditangan kanannya.

Isi perut Sasuke menari-nari ketika merasakan bibir gadis dihadapannya bergerak melumat, ia jadi semakin semangat. "Saku..."

"Ah! Sas—" Oke baiklah, Sakura merinding. Apa tadi ia mendesah?! Seriusan?! OMF! Apalagi ketika Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya. Bisa Sakura rasakan lidah Sasuke bergerak liar dalam mulutnya, dan itu membuat sesuatu dibawah sana berkedut.

"Nghh!" Kelopak matanya terpejam erat saat bibir Sasuke beralih pada lehernya, "h-hanya—hanya, ci-ciuman 'kan?! Sasu—"

"Biarkan aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman..."

"T-tidak! A-angh!"

.

 _ **WARNING!**_

 **Jenis serangan: Combo**

 **Level: 101.03193%**

 **Efek kekuatan: tidak bisa bernafas, wajah panas, jantung meledak, serangan jeli, dan resiko kehamilan tinggi.**

 **.**

 _'DASAR BODOH! SADARKAN UCHIHA INI! BUKAN MEMBUAT KESIMPULAN IDIOT! INI BUKAN GAME DEMI TUHAN!'_ Inner Sakura mulai menjerit, karena pemiliknya mulai diambang batas.

Cukup sampai disini, jika terlalu dihayati, pembaca dibawah umur bisa salah presepsi...

Selebihnya kalian bayangkan sendiri—tjoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadiiiii?"

"Jadi?"

"Jadiiiii?"

"Jadi?"

Ino mulai geram. "Please jidat! Kita seperti orang idiot! Aku bertanya tahu! Kau malah balik bertanya!"

"Kau bertanya apa? Dari tadi hanya bicara jadi, jadi, jadi! Apa yang harus kujawab?!"

"Ya Tuhan, kukira jika kau sudah menikah otak lamamu akan terupgrade ternyata... Masih sama."

"APA?!"

"Tenanglah jidat! Kau membuat mereka melihat kearah kita!"

"Ini gara-gara kau babi! Ahh aku malu membawamu ketempat umum!"

"Sialan jidat otak dangkal!"

"Ino babi kotoran!"

Keduanya saling menghela nafas, jika sudah sama-sama nge-gas, ya hanya akan berakhir saling adu argumen panas. Nasib punya bibir turunan ibu cerewet tukang gosip ya begini. Naas.

"Yasudah, aku menemuimu bukan untuk saling adu bau nafas oke? Jadiiiii, bagaimana uhuk uhuk-mu malam tadii? Jangan katakan Uchiha itu membuatmu tidak bisa bernafas, OHHH AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBAYANGKAN EKSPRESI KALIAN KETIKA MAKING A BABY—HOLY!"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri lelah lahir batin. Anjir dia nemu dimana sih temen bentuk Ino? Sakura lupa waktu itu antara tumpukan kotoran babi atau tempat sampah para jomblo abadi. Intinya, ini merusak harga diri Uchiha Sakura membawa teman rusaknya ketempat umum dengan bibir toa speaker.

"Kami. Belum. Uhuk. Uhuk. Ino."

..

Krik.

..

Krik.

..

"Bercanda ya?"

..

"Serius!"

..

"SAKURA JANGAN BILANG KAU MASIH PERAWAN SEKARANG!"

"Kenapa sih?! Memang salah jika sudah menikah tidak uhuk uhuk?! Ino lebay deh."

"Bukan lebay jidat! Itu memang kewajiban!"

"Alah jomblo tau apa."

"KAU JUGA SEBELUM RESMI JADI ISTRI JOMBLO JIDAT!"

"Tapi aku jomblo terhormat. Kau jomblo melarat."

"BODO AMAT!"

"Ino nge-gas mulu nih. Bau. Gosok gigi tidak sih?"

"JADI GEMBEL SANA SAK, CAPE BARBIE CAPE!"

"IDIH NAJIS BARBIE!"

"JIDAT GAUSAH SIRIK YA!"

"NGACA SANA NO!"

Raut wajah Ino berubah sedikit tenang. "Eh tapi Sakura, kau serius belum sampai tahap uhuk uhuk? Tapi kenapa lehermu ada bekas gigitan?"

..

..

Krik

..

..

"HAAHHH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seru sekali sepertinya..." Sasuke melihat interaksi kedua makhluk nyentrik didalam restoran kaca jendela dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Sesekali senyuman tipis tercetak diwajah pahatan dewa miliknya, apalagi ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang tiba-tiba memerah entah karena apa yang gadis pirang itu ucapkan. Ruang kerja Sasuke ada dilantai empat, sedangkan restoran yang Sakura datangi berada tepat diseberang ruang kerja. Tentu Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Sakura lakukan, karena kebetulan meja yang mereka duduki dekat jendela.

Waktu istirahat kerja tinggal lima belas menit lagi, sampai akhirnya emerald itu balas menatap kearahnya, dan Sakura langsung menunduk.

Salah tingkah?

Njir ngegemesin sumpah.

Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang juga ikut memanas, lalu berganti pada daerah awamnya. "Sabar ya joni, belum waktunya..." Bisiknya lirih.

Sakit harus nahan asdfghjkl setiap kali liat Sakura pasang tampang minta diserang, sampe kapan mz harus nunggu neng?! Kapan?! Padahal moment dimobil tadi hampir saja, jika Sakura tidak menarik rambutnya secara brutal, Sasuke sudah... Sudah...

Ah, nafsu sialan.

Mampus sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan perlahan melewati resepsionis menuju lift. Pikirannya mengiang-iang amanat Ino sahabat yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri jelmaan boneka Barbie itu memberi nasihat. Yang isinya—

 _'Tapi hati-hati lho jidat, jika laki-laki sudah menunggu perempuannya terlalu lama, bisa-bisa ia bosan dan mencari perempuan lain. Apalagi Sasuke itu 'kan sudah ganteng, kaya, masih muda, perempuan mana yang tidak bersedia walaupun itu one night stand coba? Mending dipikirkan lagi. Emang kalian mau jadi pengantin kolot huh? Keburu nafsu Sasuke surut, kamu nyesel belakangan. HAHAHA MAMAM KALAU ITU KEJADIAN!'_

Vangke Ino,

Sakura jadi gelisah gini 'kan.

Masa iya Sasuke bakal cari perempuan lain kalau kelamaan?

Masa sih...

"IHH KENAPA JADI GALAU COBA!" Sakura meneriaki dirinya sendiri dihadapan cermin dalam lift, melihat wajahnya sendiri yang tengah memerah padam. "Kampret, kenapa juga aku harus marah kalau Sasuke cari wanita lain? Aku 'kan... tidak punya perasaan lebih."

Ah masa sih?

"Iya serius."

Emm tsundere deh, mb Saku.

"Berisik inner! Cekek juga nih."

Jahat aih.

"Bodo amat." Sakura mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "aku mulai gila karena berbicara dengan inner sendiri. Terangkanlah..."

Sampai akhirnya lift berhenti bergerak dan mulai membuka pintu perlahan, Sakura sampai pada pintu ruangan Sasuke, yang dimana didalam sana juga terdapat ruang kerjanya. Sabar, yap normalkan dahulu detak jantungmu cantik, hirup oksigen, keluarkan, pegang denyut nadimu, ia masih disana, oke hirup oksigen lagi—

"Asma huh?"

HIIIIII!

Merinding #&()!

"S-S-Sasuke?! EH! Anu bos! S-sejak kapan disini?!"

"Aku tadi dari bawah, ada tamu. Kau ngapain sih?"

"Ha—h-hahaha! T-tidak tadi hanya—hanya olahraga paru-paru!"

"Hah?" Sebelah halis Sasuke naik, oke Sasuke mulai tidak paham. "Kau sakit?" Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Sakura. "Tidak panas."

ANJIR—ASDFGHJKL! MZ KENAPA SELALU BISA BIKIN DOKI-DOKI SIH?!

"J-jauh—JAUH JAUH SANA!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Sasuke cengo. Itu anak kesambet apa lagi coba...

"Ciee bapak direktur, mesra-mesraan terus nih mentang-mentang pengantin baru~"

"Iya nih.."

"Uhuk mana pagi-pagi udah pamer gandengan~"

Telinganya memerah, Sasuke menoleh dengan raut wajah yang (so) disangar-sangarkan. "Berisik! Kembali kerja sana!"

"Iya pak, ampun."

Kemudian ketiga pegawai luks nuts itu membubarkan diri karena tidak mau menunggu sang atasan murka, dan berakhir dengan mem-bumi hanguskan gaji mereka.

Sasuke kembali menoleh kearah pintu ruangannya yang tertutup, "Hei buka pintunya!"

 _"T-tunggu sebentar Sasuke!—m-maksudku bo-bos! Tolong sebentar saja! J-jantungku tidakbisadiajakkompromi!"_

"Hah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merengangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa keram. Duh, kembali kepada rutinitas kantor rasanya eneq. Ia berdiri dengan setumpuk kertas dokumen dalam dekapannya untuk disetorkan pada sang atasan disebelah ruang kerjanya.

"Bo—

He?

—s?" Ia berhenti sejenak. Emeraldnya melotot melihat pemandangan aduhai didepan mata.

Sasuke—iya itu Sasuke, tenang, ini bukan cerita horor yang tiba-tiba ada penampakan setan dan antek-anteknya. Juga bukan cerita Hurt/Comfort yang tiba-tiba ada wanita penggoda—disana hanya ada Sasuke, lelaki itu bersandar pada kursi kerjanya, dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan dan dua kancing teratas kemeja biru gelapnya yang terbuka, lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga sikut sehingga memamerkan lengan putihnya yang berotot, juga jas hitamnya yang entah kapan lelaki itu lepas dan simpan begitu saja diatas meja. Kedua kelopak mata lelaki itu terpejam, samar-samar Sakura mendengar deru nafas Sasuke yang beraturan.

Sasuke tertidur.

Tapi—t-tapi—kenapa, begitu seksi?

 _'SIAL SADARLAH INNER! SASUKE TETAP SASUKE!'_

Jangan salah fokus pada dadanya Sakura, jangan salah fokus dengan ekspresi tidurnya, jangan salah fokus dengan posisi seksinya... Ahn anu...

EH—Tahan iman! FIGHT!

Sakura mendekat perlahan, pokoknya jangan sampai membangunkan singa buas yang sedang tertidur. Jangan! Bahaya! Ia menaruh dokumennya diatas meja, dan berjalan kesamping tempat duduk Sasuke. Sakura sedikit menunduk untuk melihat apa yang ditampilkan pada layar komputer Sasuke. Sebuah diagram batang yang menunjukkan peningkatan pendapatan perusahaan dari tahun ketahun.

"Wow." Tanpa sadar Sakura mendecak kagum.

Gila, keren! Pendapatan perusahaan Uchiha tahun ini meningkat drastis.

Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur disampingnya, sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum manis. "Kasihan, dia pasti lelah.." tangannya bergerak refleks, Sakura mengelus kening Sasuke yang tertutupi poni, seolah menghapus keringat—meskipun Sasuke tidak berkeringat karena disini memakai AC—ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya. "Yosh! Mungkin dengan segelas kopi bisa membantu?"

Dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

 _'TAHAN SAS TAHAN! ASDFGHJKL! SAKURA ITU POLOS ATAU APA SIH?! GABISA BEDAIN MANA ORANG TIDUR MANA ORANG YANG CUMA TUTUP MATA?!'_ inner Sasuke gelagapan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Masih membekas, bagaimana sentuhan halus Sakura pada permukaan kulit wajahnya. OMG, WTF, ASDFGH— #() &!$

Kuncinya cuma satu Sas... sabar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Loh, bos sudah bangun?"

Sasuke memutar kursinya menghadap kearah suara, "Hn."

Sakura yang masa bodoh meletakkan secangkir kopi dalam bawaannya keatas meja, "Ak—saya membuat kopi—tanpa gula untuk bos. Juga dokumen yang bos pinta sudah diprint out. Bisa dicek, dan jika ada kesalahan bisa diedit dan nanti saya cetak ulang."

Tumben sopan. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati.

"Hn. Makasih."

Sakura berbalik, hendak kembali kealamnya sampai Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Tunggu Sakura!"

"Ya?"

"Pulang nanti kita belanja keperluan dapur, juga alat-alat keperluan lainnya."

Kita...

—Kita

Kita?

 **KITA**?!

Ki-ta.

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Wanjir ia lupa mereka sudah tinggal satu atap.

Pipinya memerah

"O-oke..."

Aduh ini artinya kencan untuk yang pertama kali bukan sih?

Ini belanja, bukan kencan pertama.

Jangan salah sangka, Sakura...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya bisa update 'sedikit' lebih cepet kwkwk, ini karena didukung mood yang mensponsori ide. Walau pas ngetiknya sambil dengerin lagu melow dan pas sakit panas dingin /hiks coba dengerin lagu Endless Tears Love Is Beautiful Pain deh sumpah lagunya mantap jiwa! /PLAK**

 **Garing? Emang.**

 **Pendek? Maaf ;(**

 **Receh? Wuih aphalaghe :")**

 **Updatenya lama? Aku gabisa harus on time pegang henpun buat ngetik ficnya ;(**

 **Mainstream? I know that :")**

 **Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya ya, makasih buat kalian yang ngedukung terus aku sampai sejauh ini ehehehe... /Lalu nanges/ /gagitu/ stress karena seminggu belakang ketemu terus sama yang namanya makhluk laknat bernamakan tugas, akhirnya kubisa bebas sekarang HAHAHAHA WEEKEND DIDEPAN MATA GAES! JUGA SELAMAT TAON BARU! /MASIH LAMA ANJAY/**

 **Balesan review non-login:**

 **Laila: ihh iya ciyus ;( aku merasa gagal bikin humor hiks :")) iya papi mami Saku kan berguru sama aku :") maafkan adek polos ini yang menistakan semua chara yha :') /disunat rame rame/**

 **Sa: waahh seneng deh kalau ceritanya ngehibur kamu hehe xD lemon? Ada ga ya. Duh a-ada ga ya... Itu gimana nanti aja deh hahaha, makasih pengertiannya *kissu***

 **wata yui: Uchiha family ku nistakan disini maafkan ya :"")))) /laknat lu mil/ ini udah update ngehe makasih udah baca yaa *motlope***

 **Guest(1): makasihhh :")) warna warni hati... Entah kenapa nyengir baca ini :"v /plak**

 **mellody: ini udah lanjut yaa hehehe xD**

 **Guest(2): kamu luv aku lav :* ini udah updatenyaa tapi masih kurang kilat, hujannya ga diiringi dor dar gelap sih /apah**

 **Guest(3): soal lemon masih random antara ada dan tiada... /kayak lagu ya/**

 **sasu: aduh jangan baper :"))) makasihh :***

 **silent reader XD: Iya Saku tsundere vs Sasu mesum nista :" ini udah update yaa maaf kalau belum kilat hehe aku pake paket reguler sih... /apah**

 **Gelanggang: saran sih pas baca jangan sambil teriak ngikutin capslock ;( jadi cape ;( sama deng kujuga cape pas ngetik :") /gagitu**

 **rona337: hai rona~ ini udah dilanjut yaa hehe xD**

 **MamaKuraCute: IYAA IHHH KYAAAAHHH~ MAMA KURA CAPSLOCKNYA KEINJEK ATAU GIMANAH INIH :"V /gamilga/ kwkwkw canda, seneng kalau mamakura suka semoga adegan sweet diatas mengobati ya : )**

 **Guest(4): aahh syukur deh kalau jadi penyemangat kala sedih :") semoga terhibur ya!**

 **gome gome: agak bingung sih sama review kamu :")) tapi ini udah dilanjut ya ngeheheh semoga menghibur xD**

 **me: amasa sihhh *blushu* hehe ini udah lanjut yaa xD**

 **ice: ciee penasaraannn xD ini udah dilanjut yaa, dan nyatanya... Gaada apa apa... /Author tukang php woi #dibanting/**

 **Yang review login udah ku bales yaa, silahkan dicek ngehehehe : ) Ohh iya, makasih juga direview kemarin ada yang ngasih kritikan xD kalau ada yang mau ngasih kritik/saran boleh dicurhatin dikolom review, kalau flame boleh lah ya login dulu. Situ gentle? Yu ah rundingin bareng-bareng /ajegile**

 **Ingin curhat dikit... nanti aku ada project oneshot baru lagi lho! /Egp mil egp/ Tapi dengan genre yang beda dari biasa aku tulis. Psychopath—mystery—horror, SasuSasu pasti dan entah kapan selesainya hahaha /jangan ngomong/**

 **Last,**

 **Tell me your opinion about this chapter^^**

 **Thank you! *kissu kissu***


	4. Chapter 4: The Legend is Back

"Maaf nyonya! Tapi yang pertama kali melihat adalah saya! Berarti saya yang lebih berhak!"

"Enak saja! Saya yang pertama kali melihatnya! Kemarikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya Tuhan, apa susahnya mengalah pada yang lebih tua?!"

"Ini bukan masalah umur nyonya! Ini masalah harga diri!"

"Kemarikan benda itu!"

Sasuke terdiam mengamati kepala merah muda yang sedang adu tenaga, tarik sana tarik sini, kembali kekanan lalu balik kekiri, begitu terus sampai kitab suci dicuri oleh ibu tiri. Ia hanya diam mengamati, bersandar pada pembatas pagar mall, dengan satu buah tomat ditangannya.

Like a boss. Oh yeah.

Sedangkan di dalam toko Sakura sedang mati-matian mempertahankan nyawa, harta, juga tahta. Berlebihan sebenarnya, Sakura hanya adu gas juga adu keganasan dengan seorang ibu berambut putih—entah itu uban, atau dia memakai pewarna rambut—dengan sebuah buku resep masak yang menjadi taruhan.

Luar biasa.

Sasuke baru mengetahui, bahwa the power of ibu-ibu saat sedang berebut barang incaran akan seganas ini, bagai orang kesetanan. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak berbelanja saat mall sedang diskon gila-gilaan.

"Ha! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Haruno Sakura dalam hal berbelanja!" Sakura berlacak pinggang, antara bangga, senang, juga terharu luar biasa. Ibu yang semula berebut buku resep dengannya pergi dengan hawa napsu amarah yang membara, tentu saja. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'dasar bocah.' ia balas dengan tersenyum lebar dan jari tangannya yang membentuk huruf V. "Berhasil!" Gumamnya.

Istrinya itu,

Memang identik dengan keabsurd-an, juga keunikan yang luar biasa mematikan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya setelah membayar buku resep tersebut di kasir, "Untuk apa?"

"Buku tadi? Tentu saja untuk aku belajar memasak! Memangnya kau mau makan seterusnya dengan racun?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar berniat meracuniku tadi pagi?"

"Iya, sayang sekali kau tidak mati. Oh apakah lain kali aku harus memasukkan racun ayam pada makananmu?" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja! Pulang nanti akan kubuktikan apa yang Harun—"

"Uchiha."

Pipinya memanas "—o-oke, Uchiha bisa lakukan."

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Coba saja."

Mereka berdua berjalan, dengan formasi Sakura layaknya majikan dan Sasuke adalah pembantu tampan. Semua belanjaan yang mereka beli, Sasuke yang bawa, Sasuke yang tarik sana sini, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak membawa satupun. Berjalan tanpa beban, tanpa halangan, tanpa ada niat membantu.

Jika saja ia tidak sayang istri.

Sakura sudah Sasuke buang ke gunung fuji.

"Wow." Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke, mau itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Married? No!**

 **Chapter 4—[The legend is back.]**

 ****bagi yang gasuka tulisan alay, lebay, so hietzs, atau naughty gagal, gtgt. Jangan maksain buat baca ya, ntar kamu ikutan koslet kaya saya kan berabe : )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, punggungku rasanya mau copot." Sasuke melepaskan jas kerjanya dan melemparnya pada meja ruang tamu.

Jika ia sedang dilanda rasa lelah luar biasa.

Maka berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedang bahagia jiwa dan raga.

"Lucunyaa, lucu, lucu! Aaah kau memang imutt!"

Oniksnya bergulir kearah Sakura yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang ukuran besar penuh damba. Oh bahkan ukuran boneka beruang itu lebih besar daripada ukuran tubuh Sakura sendiri. Ia heran, apa lucunya makhluk berbulu itu? Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih lucu.

..

Hng...

..

Apa?

Uchiha juga bisa narsis diwaktu tertentu.

"Hei."

Sakura, masih dengan senyumnya yang melebihi lebar jidatnya, menoleh saat Sasuke kembali bersuara. Ia meletakkan boneka pujaannya dalam lemari kaca, setelah bergumam 'kita temu kangen nanti ya sayang.' ia mendekat ke arah sang suami yang tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Apa? Matamu tidak perih dari tadi terus melotot seperti itu?"

"Hn."

"Han hen han hen saja bisanya."

"Bawel, kepalaku pusing."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Peka sedikit."

Sakura mendengus, ia menghempaskan bokongnya di sebelah Sasuke yang masih menatap padanya dengan harapan bahwa kode yang ia berikan mampu diwujudkan.

Dasar tukang kode.

"Hm, iya iya. Karena kau sudah baik mau membelikanku berry, maka untuk kali ini aku juga akan baik padamu."

Berry? Sudah diberi nama pula. Homina homina.

Kelopak matanya terpejam saat jari jemari tangan Sakura mulai mengelus dan bergerak menekan sekitar kening lalu kulit kepalanya. Sasuke menggeram rendah, "Pelankan pijatanmu, terlalu kencang."

"Bawel." Sakura menghela napas, meski akhirnya tetap mengikuti titah Sasuke. Ia memelankan pijatannya, dengan terus menelusuri setiap bentuk wajah sang suami. Tanpa sadar, ia jadi doki-doki.

Ngh,

Ganteng mas.

Ia heran. Apa resep mami Mikoto dan papi Fugaku saat membuat Sasuke? Kenapa, kenapa bisa ada makhluk rese—baca: tampan aduhai menipiskan iman—seperti Sasuke? Apa mereka membuatnya saat mati lampu 'kah? Hujan 'kah? Atau, goyangan dengan ritme yang diatur 'kah?

Sial, otaknya mulai kotor.

"Ah, tidak tidak! Pasti bukan!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke menekuk, ia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Sakura versi tomat sepenuhnya matang. Merah merona bagai buah delima, hanya saja kedua kelopak mata gadis itu tertutup, seperti sedang berpikir ekstra keras.

"Jika bukan saat hujan, pasti dengan resep goyangan..."

Heh?

"...tapi, pfftt—aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Apa yang gadisnya pikirkan?

"Pelan, pelan, hentakkan." Sakura tertawa cukup kencang, belum sadar bahwa makhluk didepannya membatu melihat Sakura yang bicara sendiri.

Otak gadis itu mulai bergeser.

"...resep goyangan membuat anak. Pfftt—"

Hah?

Jakunnya seakan jatuh.

Sakura—

"Membuat anak?"

EH!

Sakura melotot dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau memikirkan goyangan membuat anak?" Sasuke menyeringai, oh tidak jangan senyum miring itu! Tidak! JANGAN! TOLONG!

SAKURA KECEPLOSAN OMG, WTH—ASDFGH—KOK BISA.

SAMBADI! SIAPKAN PEMAKAMAN UNTUKNYA!

"T-T-TIDAK! Ka—kau salah dengar!"

"Pelan... pelan... hentakkan. Nikmat hn?"

 _ **CROT!**_

Sakura nosebleed, ia loncat dari sofa dan bersiut kepojok ruang tamu saat Sasuke berkata dengan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menggoda, mendebarkan, sungguh sangat sayang dilewatkan.

TIDAK TIDAK!

Bosnya mulai memasuki mode gila. Haus akan surga dunia. Cepat kabur atau Sakura takkan selamat.

 **Analisis!**

Jarak kamar, jauh. Senjata pelindung, tidak disiapkan. Tempat sembunyi, tidak tersedia. Sasuke, berada tepat didepan mata.

Bunuh saja ia sekarang.

"Kemari sayang, kita praktekkan metode pelan pelan hentakkan seperti yang kau katakan barusan."

Wajahnya memerah total, Sakura 10% panik dan 90% malu. DIA TERLIHAT SEPERTI GADIS MESUM TADI, DEMI KAMI- _SAMA_ DAN PARA DEWA MAHARATA!

"S-Sasuke, kau salah d-d-dengar!"

"Kau mesum Sakura..."

Mimpi buruk.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dan sesaat kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas meja makan. Kedua mata Sasuke berubah sayu, kepala pria itu sedikit miring dan dengan jarak serta posisi yang sangat au ah gelap seperti ini. Sakura terdiam.

..

 _'CEPAT KABUR BODOH, TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK TERPESONA!'_

..

Innernya berteriak, tapi Sakura tetap diam di tempat. TENTU SAJA! BAGAIMANA IA BISA KABUR?! Sasuke di atasnya, Sakura di bawah. Terhimpit antara meja dan tubuh menggoda. Sakura tidur terlentang, dengan kaki mengangkangi tubuh Sasuke. Terkunci, tanpa harapan bisa pergi.

Apa ini saatnya bertemu sang ilahi?

"J-j-jangan..."

Sasuke masih dengan seringainya, ini saatnya mendapatkan apa haknya sebagai suami. Innernya menari-nari.

 _'HAJAR GAN!'_

"Sasuke—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamar keluarga Uchiha ada di lantai teratas, kamar paling ujung, Tuan."

"Makasih." Bapak dengan tatanan rambut badai itu tersenyum hensem, seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang mulai ngeblur, "Oh ya, saya juga minta nomor kunci sandi pintu kamarnya ya."

"Err—maaf. Jika boleh tahu, dengan bapak siapa?"

Bapak itu tersenyum—lagi, yang dirinya sebut sebagai obat bius para gadis. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada sang resepsionis. "Saya adalah.."

Kelopak matanya melebar.

"...sang legendaris penakhluk para gadis, Om Uchiha dengan senyum termanis."

—coret—lebih tepatnya,

Uchiha ternarsis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napasnya terengah, Sakura melotot galak meski dengan wajah versi tomat. "C-cukup, Sasuke. Menyingkir dari atasku!" Emeraldnya mulai gagal fokus, sebenarnya sudah benar-benar tidak fokus, Sasuke di atasnya sungguh sungguh memancarkan aura engh au ahn dengan level tinggi sampai bocor-bocor.

Lain kali, ingatkan Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke berobat agar tingkat kemesumannya hilang.

Oh lihat saja!

Keadaan mereka berdua berantakan, bisa kalian deskripsikan atau bayangkan? Sakura dengan kancing-kancing kemejanya yang entah melayang kemana, dan Sasuke dengan dadanya yang penuh dengan tanda ruam kemerahan. Bukan kissmark, ew sorry, Sakura mencubit serta mencakar dada—uhuk mulus—itu bagai kucing keiblisan.

Poor Sasuke.

"Oh shit. Bisa kau biarkan aku melakukannya dengan tenang Sakura? Ini sakit kau tahu? Pasrah sajalah."

"Tidak mau tahu! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau berada di bawahmu!"

"Jadi kau ingin posisi woman on top, begitu?"

 _Hasemeleh!_

"Bu-bukan itu idiot! Aku belum siap untuk sekarang!"

"Tapi joni bilang dia ingin sekarang."

"Siapa itu joni?!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu berdeham. "I-itu, bukan apa-apa." Tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali menekan bagian bawahnya ke arah Sakura. "Lagipula kau yang pertama menggodaku."

Sakura menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, oh wew ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kerasnya Sasuke sekarang. Sial, kedua kakinya tidak berhenti gemetar disko. "A-aku tidak menggodamu. Se-serius!"

"Halah, lalu apa maksudmu dengan goyangan membuat anak?"

 _ **JDAR!**_

"I-i-i-itu..."

"Apa juga dalam keadaan hujan?"

 _ **CTAR!**_

"Bukankah dari sana terlihat jelas, bahwa kau lebih mesum dariku."

 _ **Ba—dum—tes!**_

 _'Habis sudah image suci tanpa penuh dosamu di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura bodoh.'_ Inner Sakura bergalau ria. Ia sekarang mulai penuh dosa.

"Tolong..."

Kedua alisnya menekuk bingung, Sasuke—masih dengan posisi setengah menindihnya—menatap Sakura yang kini terpejam tak paham.

"...malaikat, aku sekarat."

Otak istrinya masih saja geser, bahkan disaat seperti ini.

Sedangkan otak liciknya masih memiliki seribu list misi nista ilahi yang harus terkabuli malam ini juga. Sasuke menyeringai, "Hehe—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

"HELO SAMBADI, SAY HAI TO PAPA!"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang,

Watdepak, dia hapal betul suara berat dengan irama kenarsisan luar biasa kental ini.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke ikut bingung. "Siapa yang masuk, dan—"

Emeraldnya membulat saat melihat siapa yang sedang berlari penuh semangat empat lima ke arah mereka, sosok kakek keriput dengan rambut mirip landak berduri, serta lubang hidung yang kembang kempis bagai nahan pipis.

Yang Sakura pikirkan saat itu juga adalah,

Kakek jomblo panti jompo kabur.

"—WAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketiganya duduk melingkar di meja ruang tamu, seperti mengadakan rapat penting dadakan. Jantung Sakura deg degan, ini bukan cinta, juga bukan rasa kasmaran. Ia tidak menyangka kakek keriput dengan rambut landak berduri ini adalah kakek dari si Uchiha mesum. Oh yeah man, hidupnya sungguh berbagai rasa seperti nuna nuna nuget permen kesukaannya, cucunya gila, ternyata kakeknya lebih gila, ia sekarang menjadi ikut gila.

Oh senangnya dunia, orang gila dimana-mana.

Sasuke mengelus dada, "Kakek... apa yang kakek lakukan di sini?"

"Kakek?!" dia melotot pada Sasuke, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu bergidik dan segera mengoreksi panggilannya menjadi 'om' meskipun tidak sudi sebenarnya. "Aku Uchiha Madara, sedang memantau langsung ke tempat kejadian, karena merasa bahwa di sini belum terjadi situasi panas..." Madara ikut mengelus dada, "Ternyata aku salah.. kalian... luar biasa, tapi Sasuke, di atas meja? Sungguh? Untuk apa ada kasur di kamar? Kasihan menantuku kesakitan, berapa ronde barusan? Apa kau melakukan pemanasan terlebih dulu seperti amanatku diwaktu lampau?"

OYESBEBI, TENTU SAJA SASUKE PEMANASAN. LEBIH TEPATNYA KESETANAN.

"Tentu ka—om, amanatmu tentang—selalu membuat wanita merasa enak, adalah kewajiban bagi seorang pria—itu selalu aku ingat setiap saat."

Tolong bawa kabur Sakura dari sini. Sekarang.

"K-kakek..." Sakura mencicit bagai burung kejepit. Ia tak kuasa di sini, ia tidak tahan, ia ingin pulang, ia ingin kembali menjadi jomblo bahagia luar dalam. Madara melotot padanya, oh kakek jompo. "Anu, maksudku... O-om, bagaimana om bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Aku menggunakan..." Madara menggerak-gerakan jari jemari tangannya bagai membuat sebuah sihir tak kasat mata, otak kakek landak berduri so ngartis itu mulai koslet, tidak, tapi sudah koslet. "...ilmu hitam, berhati-hatilah padaku wahai anak perawan."

WAT?!

Sakura gemetar, kakek ini, kenapa bisa tahu bahwa ia masih perawan? "B-bagaimana..."

"Aku tahu, gerak gerikmu masih menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke belum berhasil menjebol kesucianmu."

MENJEBOL?! APA SEMUA UCHIHA SE-SINTING INI DEMI KAMI?!

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, jika kakeknya sudah memasuki mode gila—Sasuke juga mengakui bahwa kakeknya sudah geser—maka akan sulit baginya untuk menormalkan situasi. Oke ayo pintar, jangan buat Sakura semakin ilfeel pada keluarganya. "Om, ini serius. Ada perlu apa kau sampai harus datang kemari?" raut wajahnya mulai serius, sebenarnya Sasuke sedang menahan diri di hadapan sang kakek.

Madara berdeham, "Baiklah, aku juga tidak terlalu senang berbasa-basi. Wanita penggilaku menunggu di atas ranjang. Jadi aku kemari untuk memberi kalian petuah amanat, dengarkan atau kalian berdua ku hancurkan."

Sasuke maupun Sakura mengangguk gugup.

"Kalian, sebagai pengantin baru, bukankah seharusnya melakukan anu-anuan? Apa tidak terasa hambar jika terus tidak saling telanjang? Kau Sasuke, sebagai pria cobalah untuk membujuk Sakura, paksa atau apapun itu. Dan kau Sakura, sebagai wanita kenapa tidak pasrah saja? Toh dia adalah suamimu. Pernikahan akan terasa indah jika kalian bisa mengenal lebih jauh, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke memberi ejekan pada wanita merah muda di depan sana, dan di balas pelototan membunuh ala nyonya muda.

"Jadi aku, akan memberimu ini Sasuke." lanjut Madara seraya menyerahkan sebuah ransel besar yang entah apa isinya. "Gunakan sebaik-baiknya, waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus pergi sekarang, atau nyawaku sebagai ancaman."

Tunggu, kakek ini bukanlah seorang kriminal kan? Kenapa jadi pakai ancam-ancam segala? Pake nyawa lagi. Seketika Sakura bergidik merinding, gile aja bro kalau bener.

"Wanita itu ganas, mereka akan mengamuk jika aku tidak datang sesegera mungkin."

Bayangan Sakura tentang sosok mengerikan si kakek musnah sudah.

Mati aja sana.

Sasuke meraba-raba ransel pemberian sang legendaris Uchiha ternarsis, tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh memang, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah awal rezeki nomplok baginya. "Tapi, om. Apa ini?"

"Itu seperangkat alat BDSM. Tenang, bisa dibayar ngutang, tapi ingat, sebulan bunganya lima puluh persen."

Sakura melotot, ANJIR APAAN?!

"Gunakan sebaik-baiknya ya, Sasuke. Aku pergi."

Secepat landak yang berguling, sosok aneh itu pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang pucat pasi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Apa salahnya? Apa salah nasibnya? Apa ini takdir? Ia hanya bisa mengelus dada, dan berkata. 'Kalian memang bangsyaaatt—' inner Sakura meraung dan memborbardir tempat kediamannya sendiri.

"Sakur—"

"Kau sapi diam saja."

Sasuke melotot dan sontak menoleh ke samping, "Sapi?!" tetapi jari telunjuk Sakura yang menempel di hidungnya membuatnya diam.

Sakura menoleh secara slow motion dengan raut wajah sedih, dibuat-buat atau asli? Entahlah. "Sasuke... kakekmu benar." ia tersenyum kecut. "Sebuah pernikahan akan terasa indah jika kita bisa mengenal lebih jauh." lanjutnya membuat Sasuke benar-benar diam seribu bahasa. "Jadi, lakukan."

Oniksnya melotot saat Sakura mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dada wanita itu sendiri. GILE NDRO SAKURA INSYAF AKHIRNYA. Sasuke menelan ludah gugup, kenapa ia gugup? Ini yang ia inginkan, tapi kenapa... rasanya kurang ya? Sasuke menjauhkan telapak tangannya, "Tidak... Sakura."

 _ **PLAK!**_

"TAPI KAU SEBELUMNYA MAKSA MAKSA, KAU ITU MAUNYA GIMANA SIH?!"

"Sakit... Kenapa tiba-tiba menamparku?!"

"KAU INI PLIN PLAN! DISAAT AKU BERSEDIA, KAU TIDAK MAU. OKE FINE! KAU UHUK UHUK SAJA DENGAN SABUN, DASAR SAPI!"

Perempatan siku-siku mampir di keningnya. "Ap—" Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar, membanting pintu dari dalam setelah mengucapkan 'TIDUR DI LUAR!' pada Sasuke. Sedangkan si raven melamun, apa itu tadi? Sakura memanggilnya sapi? Apa tubuh Sasuke memang sebesar sapi? Dan juga... uhuk uhuk dengan sabun?

Najis ew.

Lalu tunggu tunggu, tidur di luar?

WHAT?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dengan sangat perlahan, di atas sofa sana ada singa—tampan—yang sedang tertidur, sedikit saja ia bersuara, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Sakura sudah mandi, sudah wangi, dan sudah hampir pagi, Sasuke benar-benar tidur di luar tanpa selimut. Yaampun, dosa ga sih jahat gini sama suami? Ampuni Sakura ya Tuhan, ia khilap.

Sukses menuju dapur tanpa gangguan, Sakura memulai praktek memasaknya, sedikit melihat-lihat internet agar Sasuke tidak keracunan oleh masakannya lagi. Kasian juga sih. Tapi di rumah, Sakura adalah nyonya, dan Sasuke adalah orang yang ia jajah. Hah karma bekerja eh bos?

Tanpa diduga, sepasang lengan putih melingkar di perutnya, membuat Sakura refleks mengarahkan sendok sup yang sedang ia pegang kebelakang. "WATA!"

 _ **BLETAK!**_

"Aduh."

Eh?

"Sasuke?!" Sakura berbalik, dan melihat kening sang suami yang memerah. Aw itu pasti sakit, Sakura tadi kelepasan memukul dengan kekuatan penuh. "A-a-ap—maaf, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja. Aduh, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan?! Kaget tahu! Untung aku tidak jantungan!" Ia mengusap-usap kening Sasuke, sedikit berjingjit karena tinggi keduanya yang berbeda. Aduh kok jadi romantis gini ya?

Cuih, big no.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Khawatir?"

"Tidak!" Sakura mendengus kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah eksperimennya, mengabaikan lengan Sasuke yang kembali melingkar di perutnya. Gugup sih emang, tapi harga diri lah coy, cewe itu harus jual mahal, ahay. "Diam, aku mau memasak. Kau lebih baik mandi sana, baumu bagai mayat ayam."

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman, dan memilih meletakkan kepalanya di antara lekukan bahu dan leher sang istri. Aduhai mb, wangi Sakura emang dabest. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi romantis, mereka layaknya pasangan suami—istri muda yang sedang kasmaran.

— _ **OHOK!**_

Jangan konyol, Sakura. Sasuke tetaplah jelmaan singa iblis yang mesumnya tak pernah habis. Sakura menjerit miris, inikah rasanya menikah dengan keturunan Uchiha yang kabarnya hot and cold bagai dispenser? Najis abis, itu dusta.

"Belajarlah untuk mencintaiku."

"Hm, oke."

..

..

..

Tunggu, apa katanya tadi?

..

..

..

 _ **CROT!**_

"Sakura hidungmu berdarah."

"T-T-TISU, AKU BUTUH TISU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno— _coret_ —Uchiha Sakura kini berjalan anggun serasa berjalan di atas karpet merah, wajahnya garang seperti hanoman versi perang, gadis yang menganut sistem senggol bacok itu mengambil udara melalui hidungnya, dan mengeluarkan melalui mulut.

Oke, _you can do it_.

Ia mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya perlahan dengan formal. Setelah menerima komando bahwa ia bisa masuk, Sakura membukanya perlahan. Pemandangan aduhai pertama yang tersuguhi di depan sana adalah Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada, seraya melakukan olahraga fisik yaitu mengangkat beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan pada tiang besi. Setiap kali Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, saat itu pula otot-otot tangan serta punggungnya bergerak erotis.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup.

Oh syiet, niatnya untuk stay cool jika melihat Sasuke topless hancur sudah. KENAPA DIA BEGITU MENGGODA? Sakura ingin kayang dan berteriak, bahwa Sasuke sekarang adalah miliknya. Tapi, no no no, harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari tower dekat tempat tinggal mereka. Sekali lagi, ia kalah oleh sosok lezat di hadapannya.

"S-Sasuke."

Pria yang ia panggil melepaskan pegangannya pada tiang besi, dan berbalik badan. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuh dan kening Sasuke membuat Sakura salah fokus. Tolong, jangan buat Sakura kembali mimisan. "Hn. Kenapa diam di sana? Kemari."

"Tidak mau."

Alisnya mengernyit, Sasuke mendekat, dan Sakura mundur. "Kenapa?"

"Kau berkeringat."

Seketika, ide setan melintas di kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum geli, mengelus dadanya yang berkeringat hingga telapak tangannya ikut basah. "Aku punya hadiah. Sini."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, namun menurut, ia mendekat, dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah sapuan basah pada pipinya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah atau... malu? Asoy. "A-a-a-apa?! SASUKE!"

Si pelaku tertawa, membuat amarah si korban surut. Oh, bisa tertawa juga ya? Kok baru sadar.

"Kau tahu." Sasuke menunduk, berbisik tepat di telinga sang istri. "Suatu hari nanti, bukan hanya aku yang berkeringat. Tapi kau juga, berkeringat dan menjeritkan namaku, kita berdua, di atas ranjang yang sama."

OH MY,

OH MY,

Tanpa permisi, Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut, tanpa paksaan, hanya sekedar dua kali kecupan. Dan itu sangat amat membuat Sakura meleleh.

"Ya?"

 _ **PLAK!**_

"NOOOOO! D-D-DASAR MESUM! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJERIT KARENAMU!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Sasuke mengusap keningnya, kemudian beralih pada pipinya yang mulai berubah warna, memerah.

Ia salah lagi.

Mungkin istilah peraturan wanita selalu benar adalah benar, dan akan selalu benar.

Sasuke mengusap dadanya, sabar.

Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum manis. Menatap pintu di depannya yang tertutup rapat, jalur Sakura kabur barusan. "Kau memang unik dan juga... lucu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjongkok, ia harus bisa pergi di hari libur ini jika tidak ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke. Harus. Tapi, kemana? Ia tidak mau menjadi gembel di jalan dan luntang-lantung tanpa tujuan. Tapi di sini berbahaya, keselamatan jantungnya terancam mati, Sakura bisa saja overdosis karena virus pesona suaminya sendiri.

Kok jadi begini ya.

Ia menyentuh pipinya, dan sontak wajahnya memerah total.

Ah,

Ini namanya jatuh cinta?

Sakura menciut. "Masa sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ada yang kangen married no ga? Maapkan aku yang sangat—telat—update ini :"")))) /diinjag karena faktor buntu ide, dan juga buntu feel humor biar kerasa. Tapi sejak awal, aku emang cuma jadiin fic ini sebagai hiburan, jadi... jangan dibawa serius, kaya hubungan kita. /NAON**

 **Makin geje ya? Emang. HAHAHAHAHAHAH ANCOR BADAI *ngumpet diselokan* apaan lagi itu akhirnya malah jadi kek naugty gtgt. Btw ada yang nyadar ga aku hapus beberapa fic? Hehe, biar ga pusing liat utang fic yang ngantri bejibun.**

 **Balasan review non-login:**

 **rona337:** ini udah update yaa, makasih pasokan semangatnya *lofe*

 **Guest:** makasihh Chubby *hug* ide aku pasaran kok ini yawla :") dan juga ga terlalu bagus. Tapi makasihhh x"))

 **Guest 1:** azekk iya nih mereka kencan, ala majikan dan pembokat /GG :")))

 **anna:** wah iya nih bahasanya alay lebay karena akunya juga begitu :( maaf ya kalau gasuka, gausah dipaksain buat baca ehe

 **Guest 2:** ini udah lanjut yaa

 **fansnya Joni:** WADEPAK SAPA NIH? BUSET JONI UDAH PUNYA FANS AJA. NGAKAK ONLEN AKU KWKWKWKWKW/gelindingan/ mau nanya nih, situ tau Joni imut dari mana? JAWAP! :"""))))) Reviewmu moodbosterku, sumpah :"""" mana dua kali lagi, makasih yaaa *lofe*

 **Papiliona:** KAMU NGAKAK? AKU BAHAGIA :"))) /GGG syukur deh kalau ngena yha :"))

 **Guest 3:** ini udah dilanjut ya baby *ketjup* /najismil

 **rui:** ahh lapyu tuh baby, lapyu tuh :""))) aminnn makasih doanya ya :") dan sayangnya, sekarang aku lagi kena flu *nanges*

 **No Name, me, d** **illakozo:** ini udah dilanjut yaa :)))

 **Cherry Suke:** INI KOK MERINDING DISKO YA BACANYA :"))))) serasa diancam sama yandere /ga ini udah update ya cintah, happy reading *lofe*

 **himechan:** haiii ini udah update yaa *lofe* gatau nih Saku kapan sadarnya ya dari tsundere :")) /kamu makasih semangatnyaa :))

 **lacus clynce & gome gome: **udah lanjut ya :))

 **Nur Azizah:** udah dilanjut, syukur kalau menghibur xD

 **yuki sasami, kanata:** udah dilanjut yaa :))

 **Alphabet 19:** makazieehh :"))

 **Rey Uchiha:** dibaca baik-baik chapter sebelumnya yaa kak, di sana aku tulis dengan jelas kok, makasih udah baca :))

 **Dian:** ini cuma fic ringan, gamungkin panjang, aku batok sampe 3k words doang perchapternya

 **Guest 4:** boleh silahkan, pajak lewat limapulu persen ya :)) /ggg

 **Saki, Guest 5, haruna, huda, guest 6:** ini udah lanjut yaa :)) makasih udah nunggu *lofe*

 **Yumika Nabila:** Saku hamil ga yaaaa, gatau atuh :" mereka gitu gituannya aja belum :" ngarep tapi sih... /nak

 **Terlalu banyak guest, kupusing bales yang mana tadi. Maapkan bila salah atau ketuker balesannya :"""" kasih nama atuh kalian teh :" /yh. Makasih buat respon kalian yang diluar perkiraan aku banget, aku kira fic ini gabakal disukai :") *terharu* apalagi author favorite aku sampe ikutan baca. Sumpah, jadi, doki doki kaya ketemu doi anjir /GG**

 **Review lagi biar saya makin semangat, ya? :)) see you!**


End file.
